Le diable au coeur
by aylala
Summary: Chicago, 1920. Dans une banlieue tranquille, le docteur Carlisle Cullen et son jeune frère Edward mène une vie tranquille et sans histoires. L'emménagement d'Andrew et Esmée Baldwin va cependant bousculer leurs habitudes...
1. Chapter 1

**Note pour Choo :** Ton adresse ne s'est pas affichée dans ton message, je ne peux pas te contacter. Je te conseille d'aller sur mon LJ dont le lien est sur mon profil et de laisser un commentaire sur un des articles. Je pourrais alors te répondre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et j'espère vous distraire !

**Le diable au cœur**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

Il faisait chaud ce soir là. L'air était lourd et pesant. Tout semblait tendu, figé, dans l'attente de l'orage que l'on sentait poindre et qui ne tarderait pas à éclater dans un fracas de tonnerres et d'éclairs menaçants. Le soleil descendait lentement vers l'horizon arrosant les belles maisons de la rue de ses rayons orangés. Les enfants avaient été rappelés,et les maris soupaient en compagnie de leurs familles. Il ne faisait pas bon trainer dehors, on y avait bien trop l'impression d'étouffer. Tous attendaient désormais la nuit et surtout la fraîcheur qu'elle promettait d'apporter. Et certains encore plus que d'autres.

Profitant de l'ombre qui grandissait avec le crépuscule, deux hommes étaient sortis de leur charmante maison pour se promener dans les rues désertes. Tout le monde les connaissait dans le quartier. Le docteur Carlisle Cullen et son jeune frère Edward avaient pour habitude de flâner le soir dans les rues les jours d'été. Ils disaient vouloir prendre l'air frais. Et après avoir passé la journée enfermée dans leur grande maison, personne n'aurait songé à les en blâmer.

Le docteur Cullen était un médecin très réputé. On venait souvent de loin pour profiter de ses services. Parfois du cœur même de Chicago où il avait pratiqué la médecine quelques années plus tôt, avant de venir s'installer dans cette banlieue tranquille, loin de la folie du centre ville.

On racontait que c'était pour préserver le jeune Edward que le docteur avait quitté le centre et ses mondanités. L'air de la ville ne réussissait pas à son cadet et soucieux de sa santé, il avait préféré venir installer son cabinet dans ce quartier de banlieue qui revêtait plus des allures de campagne tranquille. Cela faisait trois ans désormais qu'ils vivaient là. Et quand on voyait leurs mines superbes, on ne pouvait que convenir qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Carlisle et Edward étaient, de l'avis de toutes les femmes du quartier, des jeunes gens fort séduisants. Malheureusement pour elles, et malgré le fait qu'ils fussent tous deux célibataires, ils ne semblaient pas s'intéresser aux choses de l'amour.

Le docteur travaillait beaucoup et ne sortait qu'en compagnie de son frère pour leurs fréquentes promenades de fin de journée. Edward quant à lui, ne quittait pas la maison. On disait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à étudier, le piano surtout car il n'était pas rare d'entendre de merveilleuses mélodies s'élever de leur demeure.

Les Cullen étaient vraiment de surprenantes personnes. Ils étaient si charmants et si charismatiques qu'on n'osait à peine leur adresser la parole. Ils semblaient entourés d'un halo de mystère, mais ils étaient si intimidants que personne n'avait jamais osé chercher à en savoir plus.

Sans se douter que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Détends-toi un peu Edward… » lança Carlisle au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Il avait les poings tellement serrés que les jointures commençaient à devenir blanches. Il marchait aussi rapidement. Tout son être dégageait une tension extrême qu'il avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à contrôler.

- « J'ai soif » lui souffla-t-il « Tellement soif ! »

- « Je sais, mais il va falloir te montrer patient. Il fait encore beaucoup trop jour et nous sommes toujours en ville, » répondit Carlisle de sa voix calme et posée.

- « Je sais tout ça ! » lança Edward d'un ton légèrement agressif. « Et c'est aussi pour ça que c'est si dur ! Je sens leur odeur à plein nez. C'est un supplice ! »

- « Courage, nous savons tous les deux que tu en es capable ! » le raisonna le docteur qui ne semblait pas avoir été vexé le moins du monde par la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon.

Bien au contraire, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Régulièrement, il l'observait discrètement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il était si jeune... Il n'avait pas encore acquis sa maitrise et son contrôle et c'était bien normal. Carlisle se souvenait suffisamment de sa jeunesse pour comprendre toute la difficulté de ce qu'il demandait à Edward.

Pour dire vrai, Carlisle l'admirait. Il n'avait que trois ans, il était encore si vulnérable, si fragile concernant ses instincts. C'était un chasseur, le plus redoutable de toutes les créatures. C'était un vampire et tout son être lui réclamait du sang, du sang humain et pourtant…

Pourtant, malgré son jeune âge, il avait choisit de suivre sa voie. Il avait choisi d'épargner les hommes. Carlisle avait conscient qu'il lui demandait quelque chose d'incroyablement difficile. Lui-même avait mis des décennies à s'habituer entièrement à ce mode de vie. Edward lui, s'évertuait à l'appliquer depuis seulement trois petites années. Carlisle était fier et Edward le savait. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs, rien lui cacher, grâce au surprenant don du jeune homme.

Et Carlisle espérait que toute l'admiration qu'il éprouvait en le voyant résister aussi bien l'aidait aussi à tenir le coup.

- « Où irons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Edward après un moment.

- « J'avais envie d'aller faire un petit tour du côté de la forêt qui borde le lac Michigan. Le gibier doit y être abondant à cette période de l'année… »

- « Le gibier n'est pas le plus rassasiant… »

- « J'en ai conscience. Bientôt nous partirons en randonnée dans les montagnes. Nous trouverons mieux à nous mettre sous la dent. » lui promit-il.

Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête et enfonça les mains dans le fond de ses poches avant de baisser la tête et de marcher sans dire un mot. Carlisle lui, regardait tout autour de lui, saluant de temps en temps une ancienne patiente qui le regardait de derrière ses fenêtres. Il avait de longues années de cohabitation avec les humains derrière lui. Leur odeur ne le rendait plus aussi fou qu'autrefois. Il parvenait à passer outre et c'est pourquoi, il réussissait à exercer son métier sans que cela ne lui pose problème. Il avait enfin trouvé la vie qui lui convenait.

Il n'était plus seul, il faisait tout son possible pour aider les autres et racheter ainsi son existence de créature démoniaque. Et il entendait bien mener sa vie comme il l'entendait. Tout irait pour le mieux.

- « Quel optimisme ! » lança Edward sur un ton taquin.

Carlisle le regarda et se mit à sourire. Mais son attention fut soudain attirée par tout autre chose : un rire. C'était le rire le plus charmant et le plus agréable qu'il lui avait jamais été donné d'entendre. On aurait dit un joyeux carillon. Curieux, il s'immobilisa, releva la tête et se tourna dans sa direction et c'est alors qu'il la vit.

Elle devait avoir environs 25 ans. Son visage en forme de cœur était encadré par de ravissantes boucles caramel. Elle avait les joues roses et semblait un peu essoufflée comme si elle avait fait d'innombrables allers-retours, ce qui devait effectivement être le cas, car elle supervisait trois gigantesques colosses qui soulevaient avec difficulté une immense armoire en bois brut.

- « Tiens, la maison de cette vieille Mrs Figg à finalement trouver un repreneur ! » souffla Edward à ses côtés.

Carlisle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il était intrigué par cette jeune femme.

- « Elle se demande si le déménagement sera terminé avant la nuit » le renseigna Edward « Personnellement j'en doute ! Il semble y avoir beaucoup de travail ! »

A cet instant, la jeune femme se tourna dans leur direction et fut un instant, surprise de les trouver là, immobiles, à la regarder s'affairer.

Immédiatement, Carlisle retira son chapeau et la salua. Edward l'imita aussitôt. En réponse, elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main, puis, elle essuya des perles de sueurs qui coulaient sur son front et s'en retourna superviser son déménagement. Carlisle serait bien resté là encore un moment à regarder l'agitation qui régnait dans cette vieille demeure qui avait été inoccupée pendant des mois à la suite du décès de son ancienne propriétaire, mais Edward le saisit par la manche.

- « Il faut que nous nous éloignions » lui souffla-t-il « J'ai vraiment beaucoup trop soif ! »

Carlisle hocha la tête et à regret se détourna du charmant spectacle qu'il venait de contempler. En voyant un sourire moqueur apparaître sur le visage de son compagnon, il décida de chasser immédiatement cette image dans un coin de sa tête. La nuit était de plus en plus proche et ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à leur destination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chaque matin, Carlisle attendait que la rue s'anime un peu avant d'ouvrir les volets de sa maison. Il commençait toujours par les rideaux qui ornaient la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. C'était leur pièce préférée à Edward et lui. Elle était en retrait de la rue et des regards curieux des passants. Ici, quand le soleil illuminait les vitres, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher. C'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, et ne plus se soucier des autres.

Ce matin là, il y retrouva Edward qui, assis sur leur grand canapé blanc lisait un ouvrage consacré à l'art européen. Il occupait ses nuits à se documenter sur des sujets aussi divers que variés. Il était curieux de tout, et avide de connaissances. Carlisle l'encourageait dans cette voie. Il lui aurait fortement déplu que la personne qu'il avait choisi pour compagnon profita mal de son immortalité.

- « Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers lui.

Edward releva les yeux de son livre.

- « Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il fasse beau malheureusement. Je pense que je vais rester ici toute la journée. »

- « Penses-tu avoir besoin de te nourrir avant demain soir ? » le questionna-t-il.

Car si pour l'heure il paraissait calme et détendu, cela pouvait tout à fait changer d'ici quelques heures. Il était jeune et avait besoin de s'abreuver bien plus souvent que lui, même si, là encore, il faisait de considérables progrès.

- « Cela devrait aller. Si effectivement je ne bouge pas de la journée, je tiendrais, ne t'en fais pas » répondit Edward d'un air serein.

- « Parfait » lança Carlisle d'un air satisfait « Je vais aller ouvrir. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose… »

- « Je saurais où te trouver, ne t'en fais pas ! » lui répondit Edward en souriant avant de reprendre le cours de sa lecture.

Carlisle hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Il regagna ensuite la chambre à l'étage qui faisait office de cabinet médical. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il y travaillait désormais. Il avait exercé dans des hôpitaux durant de longues années. N'ayant pas besoin de dormir, ni de manger et ne ressentant pas la fatigue, il n'avait pas compté ses heures. Il voulait sauver autant de vie qu'il le pouvait. C'était pour lui le meilleur moyen de mettre à profit son immortalité.

C'était vraiment un rythme de vie qui lui convenait tout à fait, mais il y avait provisoirement mis un terme. Pour Edward.

Carlisle avait créé Edward dans un hôpital de Chicago et l'avait installé chez lui, dans le modeste logement qu'il occupait dans le centre de la grande ville. Il avait veillé sur lui nuit et jour, le temps que les douleurs de sa transformation s'estompe et qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition. Il l'avait nourri de petits animaux qu'il allait chasser pour lui dans les rues. Cela ne lui apportait que de maigres forces, mais cela lui permettait de survivre et c'était le plus important.

Mais bientôt, cela ne fut plus suffisant. Edward avait besoin de se nourrir plus décemment pour ne pas dépérir et il supportait de moins en moins bien de rester enfermé. Mais dans ce quartier de Chicago, des personnes auraient pu le reconnaître et comme aux yeux de tous, il avait succombé à la grippe espagnole, Carlisle et Edward n'avaient pas eu le choix. Ils avaient quitté le centre ville, une nuit, dans la discrétion la plus totale. Ils étaient venus se réfugier dans cette banlieue tranquille où ils s'étaient présentés comme deux frères venus chercher le calme et la tranquillité.

Et les choses avaient parfaitement fonctionné. Bien sûr parfois, Carlisle regrettait le temps où il travaillait à l'hôpital, opérant les patients, faisant au mieux pour résoudre leurs problèmes. Ici, il se contentait d'ausculter et de prescrire des remèdes. Il écoutait aussi beaucoup. Son travail n'était pas moins passionnant, il était juste moins intense. Mais Carlisle savait que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Dès qu'Edward serait suffisamment fort pour supporter la présence de beaucoup d'humains, dès que plus personne en ville ne serait susceptible de le reconnaître, ils y retourneraient et démarrerait une fois de plus une nouvelle vie.

Il terminait d'arroser une plante verte qui avait trouvé sa place sur le rebord de la fenêtre lorsqu'on frappa timidement à la porte d'entrée. Le son était tenu, mais n'avait bien évidemment pas échappé à son ouïe performante. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée. Il patienta encore quelques secondes pour rendre l'attente normale à l'humain qui se tenait derrière avant d'actionner la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était celle qu'il avait vu emménager la veille. Elle semblait un peu gênée d'être là, timide en vérité. Ses mains gantées serraient son petit sac tandis que sa tête semblait vouloir fixer le sol alors que ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui. Carlisle avait l'habitude. Il savait que sa beauté n'était pas commune aux humains et qu'elle les fascinait. Quelque chose en lui pourtant leur disait de se méfier, qu'il y avait une sorte de danger… Mais ce mystère en général, ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme.

Toujours est-il que cette jeune femme se tenait devant lui, visiblement trop intimidée pour pouvoir parler la première.

- « Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? » demanda-t-il alors en souriant aimablement.

La jeune femme lui rendit alors son sourire avant de répondre.

- « Bonjour, est-ce bien ici la maison du docteur Cullen ? »

- « Ici même. Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. » se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- « Vous ? Mais vous êtes si jeune… Je… Oh pardon ! » s'exclama-t-elle tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Carlisle remarqua alors un pli sur son autre gant qui lui appris qu'elle était une femme mariée.

- « Oh excusez-moi ! Je suis Esmée Baldwin. »

- « Bienvenue Mrs Baldwin, je vous en prie, entrez. »

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Elle souriait d'un air plus détendu et l'odeur de son parfum fruité inonda immédiatement la pièce. Carlisle lui désigna l'escalier d'un petit geste de la main.

- « Mon cabinet est à l'étage » indiqua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et prit la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Carlisle la suivit, calquant son pas sur le sien. Une fois arrivés en haut, il l'invita à prendre place sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

- « Que puis-je pour vous Mrs Baldwin ? » demanda-t-il ensuite tandis qu'il se lavait les mains.

- « Oh, je suis certaine que ce n'est rien ! Sans doute la fatigue du déménagement » commença-t-elle en retirant ses gants, dévoilant ainsi son alliance en or orné d'un rubis de belle taille. « Mais j'ai fait un malaise hier soir et j'ai passé une nuit atroce. Mon mari m'a alors vivement conseillé de consulter un médecin. Ma femme de chambre est native de la région. Elle vous a chaudement recommandé. »

- « Votre mari a bien fait » lui assura Carlisle en se rapprochant d'elle. « Je vous en prie, allongez-vous. Que vous est-il arrivé exactement ? »

- « Nous venions de meubler le salon quand j'ai été prise de vertiges. Je me suis assise immédiatement. Il parait que j'étais pâle comme si j'avais vu un spectre. La suite est un peu confuse. Je me rappelle m'être allongée et avoir bu un peu. C'est tout… »

- « Et bien voyons voir ça, Mrs Baldwin » lança le docteur de commençant son examen.

Il y a de nombreux avantages à exercer la médecine lorsque l'on possède les dons de Carlisle. Ces diagnostics étaient toujours bien plus fiables que ceux de ses confrères et ils étaient souvent plus rapides également. Et cette fois encore, il n'avait aucun doute quant au mal qui avait gagné sa patiente.

- « Vous pouvez rhabiller. » annonça-t-il après quelques minutes.

- « Alors docteur ? Ce n'est rien n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Esmée Baldwin en se redressant et en mettant de l'ordre dans ses habits. « Andrew a toujours tendance à dramatiser. »

- « Et bien, il n'y a pas besoin de dramatiser en effet . Bien au contraire, il sera sans doute ravi d'apprendre que vous attendez un heureux évènement » annonça Carlisle en souriant.

Le vampire entendit alors clairement le cœur de sa patiente s'accélérer. Il se mit à sourire encore plus.

- « Oh Docteur ! C'est vrai ? Vous en êtes bien sûr ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- « J'en suis certain » lui répondit-il « Désormais, il vous faut beaucoup de repos et aux environs de la mi-avril, votre famille comptera un nouveau membre. »

Mrs Baldwin sauta alors au bas du lit et se précipita vers lui. Les joues roses d'excitation, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et Carlisle sentit ses toutes petites mains chaudes réchauffer les siennes.

- « Merci docteur ! Merci infiniment ! » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

- « Je vous en prie… Je n'y suis pour rien » lui répondit-il.

Mais son bonheur et sa joie était contagieux. Il se laissa aller à les ressentir lui aussi un moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A mercredi prochain pour le chapitre suivant !


	2. Quotidien

**Chapitre 2 :** Quotidien

Afin de se fondre toujours plus dans la normalité et le monde qui l'entourait, Carlisle Cullen avait depuis très longtemps pris le parti d'avoir ses petites habitudes. Bien qu'inutiles, il s'évertuait à les pratiquer, trouvant ainsi un moyen comme un autre de conserver le rythme de ses voisins mortels. C'est ainsi que tous les samedis matin, on pouvait le voir quitter sa maison de bonne heure, un panier à la main et se rendre à pied quelques rues plus loin pour profiter du marché.

Carlisle aimait beaucoup se rendre dans ces lieux où la foule des humains se presse et se mélange. Où, lorsque l'on se montre assez observateur, on peut comprendre bien des choses. Il avait traversé tellement de décennies, connu tellement de révolutions, tellement de changements dans les mœurs et pourtant, Carlisle appréciait énormément le temps qu'il passait au milieu des humains, feignant d'être des leur. Les observer était une distraction comme une autre. Etant leur médecin, Carlisle savait bien sûr des choses que les autres se devaient d'ignorer. Malgré tout, il en apprenait souvent plus en les voyant évoluer dans leur quotidien.

Comme toujours, son arrivée sur la place du marché ne manqua pas d'être remarquée. Les jeunes sœurs Stevens qui tenaient l'étal de fleurs lui envoyaient toujours des œillades et des sourires que leur maman n'aurait pas approuvés. Carlisle les saluait d'un signe de tête et allait prendre place au pub le plus proche où il commandait son petit déjeuner complet hebdomadaire qu'il prenait toujours en terrasse.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivait Joe. Il n'était qu'un pauvre homme que la vieillesse empêchait de travailler dans les usines ou dans les champs. Il vivait dans une vieille masure qui tombait en ruine à l'entrée de la ville. On se méfiait de lui dans les environs, les marginaux, la pauvreté n'attirait pas la confiance. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils admiraient tous leur docteur dont ils auraient mieux fait de se méfier, ils dédaignaient le pauvre homme qui sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans la solitude. Pour gagner sa vie, Joe avait accepté de travailler pour Carlisle. Il faisait pour lui les quelques courses que le docteur ne pouvait faire en semaine à cause de son emploi du temps chargé.

- « Bien le bonjour Docteur ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? » demanda le vieil homme en prenant place à table.

- « Je vais très bien, je te remercie. Et toi, comment se porte ton dos ? »

- « Beaucoup mieux Docteur ! Votre mixture était infâme, mais ça marche drôlement bien ! »

Carlisle se mit à sourire d'un air bienveillant.

- « C'est qu'il est pas avec vous vot' jeune frère ? »

- « Non, Edward n'avait pas envie de sortir ce matin » répondit Carlisle évasivement.

- « Il est pas malade au moins ?! Ce s'rait bien malheureux avec un frère comme vous ! »

- « Non Joe, rassurez-vous, il se porte comme un charme. Il a juste préféré rester au calme… »

Et commencer les préparatifs de l'excursion qu'ils entreprendraient dans la nuit. Edward avait de plus en plus besoin de sang vigoureux. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps en ne se contentant que de gibiers. Ils avaient donc prévu de partir pour la semaine camper dans les montagnes..

- « Ca m'rassure ! » lança Joe en dévoilant son sourire édenté.

Carlisle hocha la tête et se leva alors.

- « Bonne journée Joe, passe au cabinet dans la semaine j'aurais du travail pour toi. »

- « Très bien Docteur ! Mais vous n'mangez pas vot' truc cette semaine non plus ? »

- « Non, je n'ai finalement pas très faim, tu peux te servir » lui assura Carlisle en souriant.

Puis il quitta la terrasse et commença ses emplettes. Bien qu'il n'en eu pas besoin, Carlisle remplissait toujours son panier d'osier autant que possible. Il en profitait pour discuter avec les gens, partager un peu de leur quotidien qui lui semblait si lointain, si dérisoire, mais pourtant si fascinant.

- « Voilà Docteur Cullen ! Un beau rôti pour vous ! » s'exclama une commerçante en le servant « Votre frère et vous devez avoir un solide appétit, je vous en ai mis un de bonne taille ! »

- « Merci bien, Mrs Harrison ! »

- « A la semaine prochaine » la salua-t-elle enfin en agitant sa main potelée en souriant avec bonhommie.

Carlisle la salua d'un signe de tête et quitta son échoppe d'un pas rapide. Le panier était plein à ras bord, sans doute très lourd, mais pas pour lui. Comme à son habitude, il prit le chemin du retour en flânant dans les rues. Il profitait d'un de ses jours où le temps jouait en sa faveur. On annonçait du soleil pour les prochains jours, il serait obligé de se cloîtrer chez lui.

Carlisle laissait ses pas le guider dans ses rues qu'il connaissait par cœur, sans se rendre compte qu'il passait devant la maison que venait d'acquérir les époux Baldwin. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'en voyant Mrs Baldwin et son époux sortir de leur jardin.

Esmée Baldwin était souriante, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, découvrant son nouvel environnement avec curiosité. Elle tenait le bras de son mari qui semblait de bien moins bonne humeur qu'elle.

Mr Baldwin était un homme grand et plutôt bien bâti. Il n'était guère plus âgé que son épouse. Il se tenait droit comme un bâton, et paraissait fier et sérieux. Il faisait sans aucun doute partie de ses hommes de la bonne société de Chicago qui ont réussi et qui ont de l'importance. En les voyant sur le trottoir qui lui faisait face, Carlisle les salua, ôtant son chapeau et leur adressant un signe de la tête. Mrs Baldwin le salua à son tour et, murmurant quelques mots à son mari, l'entraina avec elle à sa rencontre.

- « Quelle surprise de vous rencontrer Mr Cullen ! » lança-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur « Je parlais justement de vous avec mon mari. Andrew, je vous présente le docteur Cullen que je suis allée consulter hier. »

- « Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur » le salua ce dernier en tendant la main à Carlisle qui s'en saisit.

- « Moi de même Mr Baldwin. J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous. L'endroit est calme, vous verrez. On y est plutôt tranquille ».

- « C'est bien ce que l'on m'en avait dit » lui répondit-il « Ce qui tombe à point semblerait-il. Esmée n'a-t-elle pas besoin de beaucoup de repos désormais ? »

- « Effectivement » répondit Carlisle en souriant « Et à ce propos, permettez-moi de vous adressez mes plus sincères félicitations. »

- « Merci » répondit Mr Baldwin d'un air solennel.

Esmée quant à elle, rayonnait de joie. La nouvelle l'avait vraiment transformée. Carlisle pressentait qu'elle avait longtemps espéré attendre un enfant. Et cela le poussait à se réjouir à nouveau pour cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui lui inspirait déjà beaucoup de sympathie. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se lier si facilement au gens, mais il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup. Sa simplicité et son caractère jovial lui inspiraient de bons sentiments.

- « Dites-moi, Mr Cullen, c'est un panier bien chargé que vous avez là ! Vous devez avoir un solide appétit ! » lança Mrs Baldwin d'un air amusé.

- « Oh ! Tout cela n'est pas que pour moi » répondit Carlisle en souriant « Je vis avec mon jeune frère. »

- « Je ne le savais pas. »

- « Vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de le rencontrer lors de votre prochaine consultation » répondit Carlisle.

- « Peut-être bien ! »

- « Esmée ! Mr Cullen a sans doute autre chose à faire que de bavarder au beau milieu de la rue » signala alors Mr Baldwin en resserrant sa main sur son bras.

- « Je suis désolée » murmura alors la jeune femme.

- « Je vous en prie, c'était un plaisir » lui assura Carlisle avec sincérité. « Au plaisir de vous revoir Mr Baldwin, au revoir Mrs Baldwin ».

Et Carlisle les salua d'un nouveau signe de tête avant de reprendre le chemin de sa maison. Il se mit à penser que les époux Baldwin semblaient former un couple fort bien assorti. Il paraissait sûr de lui, droit et sérieux. De son côté, elle le complétait fort bien par son émerveillement de toutes choses et sa spontanéité. Cela ne manquerait pas d'animer les environs. Ils étaient nouveaux, et semblaient tout à fait charmants. Il y avait là de quoi largement alimenter les discussions de quartier pour de nombreux jours.

Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, il posa le panier dans l'entrée et se rendit dans le salon où Edward l'attendait, assis tranquillement sur le canapé, parfaitement immobile, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- « Oui, tout est prêt ! » lança le jeune vampire en répondant à sa question muette.

- « Quand pouvons-nous partir ? » demanda alors Carlisle.

- « Dès que tu le souhaiteras » répondit Edward en se levant « La voiture n'attend plus que nous… »

- « Parfait. Je me permets tout de même de signaler que tu ne conduiras pas ».

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Edward qui semblait véritablement déçu.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- « Parce que je tiens à ce que nous n'effrayons pas les voisins de quelconque façon que ce soit, et j'ai peur qu'ils ne survivent pas à ton allure immodérée ! »

- « Ils ne risquent rien quand je conduis, je maitrise totalement la Peerless ! »

- « Moi je le sais, mais eux l'ignorent… Tu prendras le volant une fois sortis de la ville » trancha Carlisle.

Cela sembla satisfaire le jeune vampire qui se dirigeait déjà vers leur garage. Carlisle, se réjouissant de cet enthousiasme le suivit aussitôt, récupéra au passage son panier plein de provision. Il tendit son chargement à Edward qui avait déjà prit place dans leur Peerless, dernier cri des voitures lorsqu'il l'avait acheté en 1914. Et bien qu'Edward eut envie de s'offrir une de ses nouvelles voitures plus rapides qui faisait fureur dans la bonne société américaine, Carlisle en était très satisfait, et il n'était pas question d'un changer.

- « Tu vas encore faire des heureux ! » annonça Edward en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au panier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux tandis que Carlisle faisait démarrer la voiture.

- « Il faut bien se rendre utile parfois » se contenta de répondre ce dernier en sortant la voiture du garage.

Le moteur faisait un bruit délicieux, un bruit qui annonçait déjà la liberté et l'évasion. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait le volant, il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Conduire était un plaisir qu'il avait découvert en même temps que l'automobile elle-même. Il en avait vu les évolutions, les perfections et il s'émerveillait chaque fois un peu plus de ces progrès et il pressentait que ceux-ci seraient loin de s'arrêter.

Il circulait dans les rues avec aisance, s'amusant de voir les regards émerveillés des enfants qui les regardaient passer en rêvant de pouvoir un jour monter dans une automobile. Le vent s'engouffrait par les vitres ouvertes, les décoiffant et frappant leurs visages. Carlisle s'engouffra alors dans une ruelle étroite et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, à l'ombre d'un vieil immeuble aux murs décrépis.

- « Je te laisse y aller ? » demanda Carlisle à Edward qui avait déjà quitté le véhicule avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase.

Il le regarda alors s'éloigner de lui, si rapidement que si un humain avait été là, il ne l'aurait pas vu se mouvoir. Il courut prestement dans le chemin mal éclairé, le panier dans les mains avant d'aller le poser devant une porte qui ne payait pas de mine. Edward frappa doucement, pour sa force de vampire, à la porte avant de reprendre sa place dans la voiture, comme s'il n'en était jamais sortit. Carlisle redémarra alors et fit de difficiles manœuvres pour sortir de l'impasse. Il eut juste le temps, avant de sortir de la ruelle d'apercevoir une des sœurs du couvent qui abritait l'immeuble et se saisir du panier rempli, comme toutes les semaines.

C'est un grand sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de s'être rendu utile que Carlisle appuya alors sur l'accélérateur et prit la route qui sortait de la ville, soulevant derrière lui un nuage de poussière.

La route qui menait aux Montagnes Rocheuses était d'une grande beauté, Carlisle l'aimait beaucoup. Il aimait ses grandes et vastes plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue sur des kilomètres durant. Une main sur le volant, l'autre sur la vitre baissée, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder tout en admirant l'immensité du paysage. Cela ne lui inspirait que des pensées sereines et agréables. Ainsi que le sourire charmant d'une jeune femme au visage encadré de jolies boucles caramel.

- « Tu penses souvent à elle ces temps-ci… » murmura alors Edward à ses côtés.

Carlisle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui scrutait la route comme si de rien n'était mais qui affichait un étrange sourire.

- « Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa conduite.

- « Il me semble pourtant que j'étais clair » rétorqua Edward en souriant franchement cette fois-ci « Cette semaine, tes pensées sont souvent tournées vers Mrs Baldwin… »

- « Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ? »

- « Aucun ! » répondit Edward dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un éclat de rire.

Carlisle resta alors un moment concentré sur la route en méditant sur les paroles de son compagnon de route. Et ce, bien qu'il sut pertinemment que ses pensées ne pouvaient en aucun cas rester secrètes. C'est pourquoi il décida de prendre la parole le premier.

- « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

- « Qu'en penserais-je ?! Ce sont tes pensées, pas les miennes ! »

- « Certes, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu les interprètes mal. » annonça-t-il « Mrs Baldwin est une de mes patientes. C'est est une femme charmante et j'éprouve beaucoup de sympathie pour elle, mais cela s'arrête là. »

- « Je me suis juste contenté de dire que tu pensais beaucoup à elle, voilà tout. »

- « C'est vrai, mais n'y voit là rien de particulier. Les Baldwin sont nouveaux en ville, ils sont le centre d'intérêt de beaucoup de personne… »

- « Je l'avais aussi remarqué… »

- « … Et j'avoue que j'aimerais moi aussi en savoir plus sur eux. D'autant plus qu'ils ont tout à fait l'air d'être d'une compagnie très agréable. »

- « Et bien me voilà fixé » répondit Edward d'un air moqueur.

- « Je n'aime pas ce ton, jeune homme ! » le gronda alors un peu Carlisle pour la forme.

Il savait qu'Edward le taquinait et ne le morigénait que pour détourner un peu son attention de ce sujet qu'il souhaitait éviter désormais. D'ailleurs, le jeune vampire ne s'y trompa pas et se mit à rire de bon cœur. Carlisle lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ralentit alors son allure et se gara sur le bas côté.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, il sortit de la Peerless et vint se poster près de la portière passager qu'il ouvrit précautionneusement pour ne pas la briser. Ce genre de choses étaient si fragiles pour lui.

- « Allez, à ton tour de prendre le volant ! » annonça-t-il simplement.

- « Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Edward en quittant déjà son siège.

- « Je te l'avais promis, non ? » lui rappela Carlisle « A ton tour ! »

Et devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme qui avait déjà pris sa place au volant, il se mit à sourire. Le moteur se mit à vrombir et la Peerless fila aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Edward prenait un plaisir évident à foncer, les cheveux entièrement décoiffés par le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la cabine.

Carlisle était satisfait de le voir s'amuser autant et surtout qu'il soit un moment occupé à autre chose qu'analyser des pensées que lui-même ne comprenait pas bien.


	3. Incident

**Chapitre 3 : Incident**

- « C'est terminer Mrs Mulberry, vous vous portez comme un charme » assura Carlisle en aidant sa patiente à se redresser.

Mrs Mulberry était une femme âgée que ses articulations faisaient beaucoup souffrir. Elle vivait seule dans sa grande maison, avec pour seule compagnie quelques domestiques avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas et un chat presque aussi âgé qu'elle. Elle ne parlait plus à grand monde dans le quartier et Carlisle savait, Edward le lui avait confirmé, qu'elle ne venait au cabinet deux fois par semaines uniquement pour avoir un peu de compagnie… et parce qu'elle l'aimait bien.

- « En êtes-vous bien certain Docteur ? Je me sens fiévreuse et mes jambes… Oh si vous saviez, mes pauvres jambes ! » geignit la patiente en se mettant debout.

- « Vous allez parfaitement bien et vous n'avez pas de fièvre » lui assura Carlisle en souriant « Et vos jambes iront bien mieux quand vous les ménagerez un peu plus ! »

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui proposa son bras tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers marche après marche. La vieille femme se serrait contre lui, inutilement car elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes pour se mouvoir. Carlisle savait se montrer patient et s'amusait du manège de cette femme qui devait se sentir bien seule.

Dans la maison, résonnait un air de piano qu'Edward travaillait depuis quelques jours. Sa musique était merveilleuse comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait, c'était un plaisir pour Carlisle de l'écouter. Et il n'était pas le seul.

- « Votre frère est vraiment un garçon très talentueux ! » lança Mrs Mulberry au moment de franchir le seuil « Un vrai virtuose ! »

- « Je suis en entièrement de votre avis. Il ne cesse de s'améliorer. »

- « C'est un jeune homme fort convenable et bien éduqué. Il faudrait songer à le marier. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite nièce qui doit avoir son âge et qui… »

- « Merci de cette charmante attention, Mrs Mulberry » la coupa immédiatement Carlisle en souriant « Mais je laisse le soin à Edward de disposer de sa vie comme il l'entend. »

- « Certes mais enfin à son âge, ce sont des choses auxquelles on pense… »

- « C'est certain. Bonne journée à vous Mrs Mulberry »

- « Bonne journée Docteur ! A bientôt ! »

- « A bientôt ! » répondit alors Carlisle en souriant et en refermant la porte.

Il laissa alors échapper un léger rire et se rendit immédiatement dans le salon. Il s'appuya contre le piano dont s'échappait toujours la charmante mélodie. Les mains d'Edward glissaient sur les touches avec légèreté et finesse. Il semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait bien qu'il ne regarda pas un seul instant le clavier.

- « D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je me retrouve fiancer à la nièce de la vieille Mrs Mulberry ? »

- « Je crois qu'elle nourrissait de grands espoirs à ce sujet ! » lui répondit Carlisle en souriant.

Edward fit non de la tête. Il semblait amusé par cette idée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de lui faire rencontrer des jeunes filles… _de son âge_. Si au départ cela l'avait gêné, il préférait en rire désormais.

Tous les deux restèrent alors un moment silencieux. Carlisle écoutait avec la plus grande attention la musique que jouait Edward. Il l'avait composé le lendemain de leur retour des Rocheuses. Il ne lui avait pas dit d'où lui était venue l'inspiration, il s'était contenté de sourire et depuis, il perfectionnait l'air avec beaucoup de minutie. Carlisle pour sa part trouvait la mélodie déjà merveilleuse ainsi, mais Edward était un grand perfectionniste et le docteur savait qu'il en aurait encore pour de longs jours à l'entendre travailler sur son piano, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

Il le regardait plisser le front et se concentrer sur un enchaînement d'accords parfaitement difficile quand une odeur vint lui caresser les narines. Carlisle se redressa et se tournant en direction de la porte, sut avant même qu'elle ne frappe, qu'Esmée Baldwin se tenait derrière elle. Il se rendit à peine compte que la musique avait cessé. Quand la jeune femme frappa finalement à la porte, il aperçut Edward juste à côté de lui.

- « Et bien voilà une occasion rêvée pour moi de vérifier si elle est aussi jolie en réalité que comme tu te la représentes dans tes pensées ! » annonça-t-il alors d'un air facétieux.

Et avant même que Carlisle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Edward se trouvait déjà devant la porte, poignée en main. Il le fixa alors d'un air sévère, mais le jeune vampire se mit à rire et ouvrit la porte d'un geste exagérément lent.

- « Bonjour ! » la salua-t-il.

- « Bonjour… » lui répondit-elle, visiblement un peu décontenancée de le trouver là.

Après tout, elle ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Elle tenait son petit sac contre son ventre et l'observait avec un soupçon de curiosité.

- « Je souhaiterais voir le Docteur Cullen » continua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- « Bien sûr » répondit Edward « Je vous en prie, entrez. Je suis Edward Cullen… Le petit frère de Carlisle. »

- « J'ignorais que Mr Cullen avait un frère ! » s'exclama alors Esmée en le regardant avec plus d'attention comme pour tenter de déceler dans ses traits ceux qui auraient pu confirmer la parenté.

- « Vous n'avez pas du encore beaucoup discuter avec les gens du quartier Mrs Baldwin » intervint alors Carlisle en se montrant à son tour « Edward est la coqueluche de toutes jeunes filles aux alentours ! »

- « Cela ne m'étonne en rien ! » assura Esmée en souriant de plus belle « Bonjour Docteur ! »

- « Bonjour » lui répondit Carlisle en serrant délicatement la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- « Tu as une image d'elle tout à fait fidèle » annonça alors Edward « Quoiqu'elle ait plus de charme en réalité… »

Carlisle se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, lui lançant un regard furibond, avant de comprendre que ce dernier avait parlé bien trop bas et bien trop vite pour que sa patiente ait pu réaliser qu'il s'était adressé à lui. Le docteur se contenta donc d'un regard sévère en direction de son frère qui se mit à sourire légèrement.

- « Je vais vous laisser » annonça alors Edward « Mrs Baldwin, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance ».

- « Ce fut un plaisir partagé Mr Cullen » lui assura-t-elle poliment en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

Puis, tandis qu'Edward rejoignait le salon, Carlisle invita la jeune femme à rejoindre son cabinet.

- « Est-ce vous qui jouiez cet air magnifique quand je suis arrivée ? Je l'ai entendu à travers la porte… »

- « Non, ce n'était pas moi. C'est Edward le musicien de la famille. »

- « Il est vraiment très doué ! » s'exclama Esmée d'un ton admiratif « Je crois bien n'avoir jamais rien entendu de plus beau de toute ma vie ! »

Carlisle se mit à sourire tandis qu'il lui faisait signe d'entrer dans la salle d'auscultation.

- « Vous lui transmettrez mes compliments ! »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas, soyez-en sûre ! » lui répondit Carlisle qui était intimement convaincu qu'Edward devait déjà savoir toutes ses choses « Et maintenant, expliquez-moi un peu ce qui justifie votre présence ici ? »

- « Oh… » souffla la jeune femme « Il se trouve que je ne me sens pas vraiment très en forme en ce moment. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Ces derniers jours, je souffre régulièrement de maux de tête assez insupportables et j'ai aussi pris froid. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, cette ville est tellement humide… »

- « Cela n'a rien de surprenant en effet, vous n'êtes pas la première à venir pour ce genre de symptômes. C'est assez typique du changement de saison. Il faut dire que tout ce vent qui s'engouffre dans les rues ne facilite rien… »

- « Vous avez raison. Cela fait un tel bruit. La nuit, j'ai parfois de la peine à m'endormir… »

- « Vous vous y habituerez, ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, je vais vous prescrire quelques remèdes légers qui vous aideront à vous sentir mieux. »

- « Merci beaucoup, Docteur. Je ne tenais pas à être malade quand Andrew rentrera. »

- « Mr Baldwin est absent ? »demanda alors Carlisle avec un soupçon de curiosité.

- « Oui, il est hors de la ville pour quelques jours. Son travail est très prenant. »

- « Je crois que vous ne m'avez jamais parlé du métier de votre époux. »

- « Il est négociant pour une usine de matériel industriel. Il s'investit beaucoup dans son travail et il est souvent parti. Au départ, j'avais du mal à m'y faire. Je ne le voyais que très peu. Mais je m'y suis habituée. Je passe la plupart de mes journées seule avec mes domestiques. »

- « Pour combien de temps est-il parti ? »

- « Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ce ne sera pas long. Une semaine tout au plus. Maintenant, étant donné que je porte son enfant, je suppose qu'il fera en sorte d'être plus présent. »

- « C'est ce que je vous souhaite » répondit Carlisle avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Il avait l'intuition que Mr Baldwin n'accorderait pas plus de temps à sa femme qu'auparavant. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il l'imaginait mal en mari attentionné… Esmée était pourtant une jeune femme qui méritait que l'on s'occupa bien d'elle.

- « Vous savez, Andrew tient vraiment beaucoup à faire carrière. » poursuivit la jeune femme « C'est un homme ambitieux qui travaille dur. J'admirais sa détermination du temps de nos fiançailles. J'étais alors loin de m'imaginer tout ce que cela pouvait représenter. Mais maintenant, il s'agit aussi de mon rôle d'épouse que de le soutenir dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je suis fier de sa réussite vous savez. »

- « Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde » lui assura Carlisle.

- « C'est grâce à son travail que nous avons pu nous offrir une si jolie maison dans cette belle région. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la visiter, mais le peu que j'en ai vu m'a vraiment enchantée. »

- « Il s'agit effectivement d'une superbe région. Il y a entre autre de merveilleuses promenades à faire le long du lac Michigan. »

- « Docteur, avec tout le travail que vous devez avoir, avez-vous encore du temps pour vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Carlisle la fixa un moment d'un air amusé.

- « Je prends toujours un peu de temps pour moi » lui assura-t-il « Et pour Edward aussi. Nous sommes tous deux très friands d'activités en plein air, aussi nous ne nous en privons pas. Le fait de posséder une automobile est aussi un luxe qui nous permet de voyager un peu plus loin. »

- « J'aimerais tellement en avoir une ! » s'exclama alors Esmée d'un air rêveur. « Je suis montée dans celle de mon oncle, une fois. J'avais beaucoup aimé. Je serais curieuse de voir si, maintenant que je suis plus âgée et que j'appréhende mieux le risque, je trouverais cela encore si amusant. »

- « Et bien, peut-être pourrions-nous envisager qu'un jour, je vous prête la mienne afin que vous vous rendiez compte de tout cela par vous-même ! » lui proposa Carlisle.

- « Oh, ce serait merveilleux ! » lui répondit-elle en riant doucement.

Tous deux savaient que ce n'était qu'un simple projet, mais la voir si enthousiaste et emballée par l'idée fit extrêmement plaisir à Carlisle. Il aimait vraiment la voir rire.

Des coups frappés à la porte le tira de ses pensées. Curieux, il se leva de son bureau, après avoir adressé un sourire d'excuse à sa patiente et alla ouvrir. Edward se tenait derrière la porte, l'air amusé.

- « Mr O'Connor est arrivé il y a cinq minutes et attend pour te voir. Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu ne revenais pas. » annonça-t-il « Aurais-tu à ce point l'esprit ailleurs que tu ne l'as pas entendu ? » rajouta-t-il d'un air amusé et d'une voix tellement basse qu'eux deux seulement pouvaient entendre.

- « J'étais occupé avec Mrs Balwin » répondit Carlisle à voix haute « Mais nous avons terminé. Dis à Mr O'Connor que j'arrive dans un instant. »

Edward hocha la tête d'un air insolemment amusé, et salua ensuite Esmée avant de repartir comme il était venu.

- « Excusez-moi de vous avoir mis en retard » s'excusa la jeune femme « Je peux être si bavarde par moment ! »

- « Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien » lui assura Carlisle en prenant un morceau de papier sur son bureau.

Il y nota rapidement quelques mots.

- « Voilà pour vous, Mrs Baldwin, je vous ai prescrit quelque chose de léger. Reposez-vous bien et évitez de prendre froid, voilà les seuls conseils que je peux vous donner. Et si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas mieux, n'hésitez surtout pas à revenir. C'est toujours un plaisir de bavarder avec vous. »

- « C'est un plaisir partagé, Mr Cullen » lui assura-t-elle dans un éblouissant sourire « J'espère seulement avoir la chance de vous rencontrez ailleurs qu'entre ces murs. »

- « Bien évidemment ! » lui assura le docteur en la raccompagnant à la porte.

Il la regarda descendre les escaliers de sa démarche gracieuse et élégante. Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut remplacée par son patient suivant qu'il accueillit en souriant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit venait de tomber sur Chicago et sa banlieue. Pour faire comme tout le monde, Carlisle allumait la lumière dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Puis, comme souvent, il allait prendre place sur la véranda. Edward s'y trouvait déjà, il aimait voir le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres de leur jardin. Tous deux aimaient ces moments tranquilles où la nature semble s'endormir paisiblement.

Assis sur un fauteuil à bascule, Carlisle se détendait, se contentant de rester près d'Edward qui feuilletait un vieux livre qu'il avait déjà lu des dizaines de fois. C'était une soirée agréable. La plupart des humains devaient sans doute la trouver froide, pourtant le vent avait enfin cessé de s'engouffrer dans les rues, provoquant des hurlements sinistres et dérangeant.

Carlisle observa alors un moment Edward qui lisait si vite que les pages du livre semblaient se tourner seules sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Il avait l'air très pris par sa lecture, mais ses traits étaient bien trop tirés et ses pupilles bien trop sombres pour que cela soit simplement de la concentration. Il avait soif, et il tentait de résister. Carlisle fronça les sourcils.

- « Ca ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter ! Je vais très bien ! » lança alors Edward sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- « Tu en es bien sûr ? » insista Carlisle « Tu es encore jeune et je sais que maîtriser tout ça peut être compliqué… »

- « Je sais tout cela, rassure-toi »

- « Edward, ne cherche pas à te montrer plus fort que tu ne l'es. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis tout à fait prêt à aller chasser avec toi aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin. »

Carlisle le vit alors relever les yeux vers lui et le regarder d'un air mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

- « Je t'assure que je vais très bien ! »

Pourtant, ses prunelles sombres faisaient penser à Carlisle qu'il n'était peut être pas aussi serein qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Mais en le voyant froncer les sourcils d'un air grave, le docteur chassa cette pensée de son esprit pour ne pas le froisser par ses doutes. Edward le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'en retourna à sa lecture. Carlisle lui plongea son regard dans l'obscurité qui envahissait chaque seconde un peu plus leur jardin.

Il aimait ces moments où il ne faisait rien. Si au départ de sa vie immortelle, il redoutait ces moments d'inactivité, il avait fini par y prendre goût. Les premières années où le sommeil ne lui était plus nécessaire, il avait à tout prix cherché à s'occuper. Il s'était beaucoup cultivé, avait appris et perfectionné sa médecine. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps. Durant la période où il avait vécu chez les Volturi, il s'était initié à l'art, sous toutes ses formes. Là encore, il ne se laissait aucun répit. L'inactivité lui faisait peur, de vieilles réminiscences de sa vie de mortelle où la mort l'inquiétait tant.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin appris à apprivoiser la nuit, le noir, le silence, il avait vu tout le bienfait de s'asseoir simplement sur sa véranda à la nuit tombée et profiter du calme qui lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années. C'était un plaisir rare qu'il savourait désormais à sa juste valeur.

Il s'apprêtait à passer une nuit calme et paisible quand un certain remue-ménage monta de la rue. Intrigué, Carlisle tendit l'oreille. Il ne fut pas le seul, Edward aussi avait délaissé sa lecture pour tenter de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- « Ils viennent pour te voir » lui annonça-t-il en refermant son livre.

Immédiatement après, des coups plurent sur sa porte. Carlisle lança un regard interrogatif à Edward qui haussa les épaules.

- « Je peux simplement te dire qu'il s'agit d'une urgence. Ils parlent de leur patronne, je ne peux pas être plus précis… Tu peux faire une croix sur ta soirée tranquille »

Le docteur fronça alors les sourcils et ouvrit la porte. Deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années se trouvaient devant lui. Ils avaient ôté leurs chapeaux et le regardaient d'un air grave.

- « Docteur Cullen, on a besoin de vous ! » annonça le plus trapus des deux d'un ton impatient.

- « C'est à quel sujet ? » demanda Carlisle.

- « Notre patronne à eu un malaise, il faut que vous veniez à son chevet. Elle est venue vous voir ce matin, mais elle n'allait pas mieux ! »

- « Esmée Baldwin ! » souffla alors Edward si vite et si bas que seul Carlisle pu saisir ses propos.

Une vague d'inquiétude monta alors en Carlisle qui prit un air grave.

- « Partez devant, je prends mon matériel et je vous rejoins » annonça-t-il.

Il referma alors la porte et se précipita dans les escaliers. Edward avait raison, sa nuit risquait d'être tout sauf calme et tranquille…


	4. Convalescence

**Chapitre 4 : Convalescence**

Carlisle attrapa la serviette blanche que la femme de chambre lui avait apportée et essuya ses mains avec soin. Il fixait d'un air inquiet Esmée Baldwin qui dormait dans son lit. Elle était incroyablement pâle, à tel point qu'on aurait pu la prendre pour un membre de son espèce. De larges cernes noirs lui mangeaient le visage. Elle n'était pas sereine. La fièvre lui faisait faire des cauchemars que l'on pouvait presque lire dans ses traits tirés.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Margaret, la femme de chambre, fixait aussi la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas quitté Carlisle des yeux depuis son arrivée près de trois heures plus tôt. Elle lui avait été d'une aide précieuse, écoutant ses ordres et les exécutant au plus vite, il se tourna vers elle et la remercia d'un signe de la tête.

- « Vous pouvez aller vous coucher, je vais la veiller encore un peu. Avons-nous des nouvelles de Mr Baldwin ? »

- « Non, Docteur, on a envoyé un homme le chercher, mais il devait se rendre en ville pour affaires et on ne sait pas très bien où… »

- « Espérons que nous le trouverons rapidement dans ce cas. »

- « Est-ce si grave ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement la domestique en serrant dans ses mains tremblantes un linge humide qui avait servi à éponger le front de la malade.

- « Non, rassurez-vous. Mais je ne voudrais pas que Mrs Baldwin reste seule ces prochains jours » la rassura-t-il en souriant d'un air confiant. « Elle sera en forme dans peu de temps, je vous l'assure »

La domestique lui offrit alors un sourire timide.

- « Allez vous reposer un peu, Margaret » lui répéta-t-il « Je vous ferais chercher si j'ai vraiment besoin de vous… » ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme n'osa pas protester et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir une dernière fois adresser un regard inquiet à sa jeune maîtresse dont le sommeil était toujours aussi troublé. Lorsque la porte se referma, Carlisle soupira et vint prendre place près du lit au niveau du visage de sa patiente. Délicatement, il retira le linge qu'il avait posé sur son front et le trempa à nouveau dans la bassine qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parvienne à faire tomber cette fièvre.

Carlisle se sentait coupable de l'état de santé d'Esmée Baldwin. Il se reprochait de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt dans la journée que les maux dont elle souffrait étaient un peu plus sérieux que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui faire croire. D'après les deux hommes qui étaient venus le chercher, la fièvre était montée d'un seul coup, la prenant au dépourvu. Elle n'avait rien mangé et avait fait un malaise. En voyant qu'elle avait du mal à reprendre conscience, ils avaient pris peur et étaient venus le chercher. Et ils avaient bien fait.

L'état de Mrs Baldwin n'était pas réellement inquiétant. C'était surtout la soudaineté de la chose qui ne le rassurait pas. Carlisle n'avait aucun doute cependant quant à la capacité de guérison de la jeune femme. Elle se porterait comme un charme d'ici quelques jours, il en était convaincu. Ce qu'il craignait cependant, était que tout ceci soit le signe annonciateur d'une grossesse difficile…

Esmée Baldwin semblait être une jeune femme délicate. Peut être avait-elle une santé fragile. Il faudrait sans aucun doute qu'il surveille sa grossesse de plus près désormais. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il se produise un drame. Personne ne méritait cela, et certainement pas elle qui était si pleine de vie et d'entrain. Une nouvelle fois, il épongea son front brulant lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir. Elle prononçait des noms indistincts et Carlisle tenta de l'apaiser par des paroles calmes et rassurantes qui firent rapidement effet. Il resta encore un moment à son chevet, puis une fois rassuré, il quitta la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit.

A cette heure de la nuit, la maison aurait du être plongée dans le silence et le calme le plus total. Mais du rez-de-chaussée, Carlisle pouvait percevoir un petit remue-ménage, signe qu'il n'était pas le seul à veiller. En prenant bien garde à ne pas faire grincer les marches, il descendit les escaliers. Il arriva dans le vestibule au moment où Margaret escortait Andrew Baldwin qui visiblement venait d'arriver. Il tenait encore son manteau à la main.

- « Mr Baldwin, bonsoir. » le salua Carlisle en lui tendant la main.

- « Docteur Cullen, je suis inquiet de savoir ce qui vous a poussé à demander mon retour dans de si brefs délais. »

- « Je vais vous expliquer tout cela, soyez sans crainte. Peut-être pourrions-nous en discuter ailleurs ? »

- « Bien sûr ! Margaret, vous nous servirez du café bien fort dans le salon je vous prie » demanda Mr Baldwin en se tournant vers sa domestique qui hocha la tête.

- « Je n'en prendrais pas, merci » refusa poliment Carlisle.

- « Allons Docteur, je vous en prie ! Vous êtes resté éveillé toute cette nuit, vous devez en avoir bien besoin » lui rétorqua son hôte tandis que Margaret se rendait dans la cuisine.

Refuser une nouvelle fois n'aurait servit à rien, aussi Carlisle se contenta d'un sourire poli et suivit Mr Baldwin dans son salon. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais par les fenêtres, on pouvait déjà deviner l'aube se dessiner à l'horizon. Carlisle n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans la demeure des Baldwin. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'il lui coule entre les mains et qu'il coule sur lui sans l'atteindre qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Il prit place dans un élégant et confortable fauteuil en velours rouge. Mr Baldwin s'installa en face de lui, l'air grave et soucieux. Il croisa les mains sur ses genoux et soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- « Et bien Docteur, je suppose que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle que vous avez à m'annoncer » commença-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- « Détrompez-vous » le rassura Carlisle du ton le plus rassurant qu'il pu « Il n'y a pas de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Il croisa alors le regard surpris de son hôte et esquissa un sourire avant de continuer.

- « Je me suis inquiété, bien sûr, de l'état de santé de votre épouse qui m'avait paru préoccupant, mais après l'avoir vu et ausculté, je suis en mesure de vous dire que votre épouse n'a rien de très grave et que l'enfant va bien. »

- « Est-ce bien vrai ? L'enfant n'a rien ? »

- « Non, il n'a rien. Votre épouse est de faible constitution et sa grossesse la fatigue bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Par ailleurs, le climat de la ville ne lui semble pas favorable. Elle a eu beaucoup de fièvre mais tout s'est calmé et désormais elle se repose. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle devra continuer à faire jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. »

A cet instant, Margaret entra dans la pièce portant un lourd plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses de café. Carlisle prit la sienne et sans dire un mot, la porta à ses lèvres. C'était comme boire de la boue, mais il devait faire bonne figure. La domestique lui lança un sourire et quitta la pièce sans prononcer un seul mot. Mr Baldwin quant à lui, semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

- « Mais enfin, je ne comprends pas. On m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, je me suis figuré le pire ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Je comprends tout à fait et croyez-moi, je suis désolé que vous vous soyez tant inquiété, mais en voyant l'état dans lequel était votre femme, j'ai préféré vous faire revenir. Elle va avoir besoin que l'on s'occupe plus d'elle maintenant, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être là ! »

- « Ecoutez Docteur ! » commença-t-il alors tandis que Carlisle reposa sa tasse désormais vide sur la petite table « Croyez bien que j'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais mon travail ne me permet en aucun cas de rester à la maison pour jouer les gardes malades. »

- « Mr Baldwin, il s'agit de votre épouse ! » lui rappela le vampire, un peu surpris par ses propos.

Il s'était attendu à plus de compassion de sa part pour la malade.

- « Je le sais parfaitement et Esmée sait que mon travail est très important. Si elle doit se reposer, elle le fera pour l'enfant. Pour ma part, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que rester à son chevet. Du moment qu'elle met notre enfant au monde en parfaite santé, le reste m'importe peu… »

- « Mr Baldwin… »

- « Vous dites qu'elle n'a rien de grave, je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter ! » le coupa ce dernier. « Esmée prendra les médecines que vous lui conseillerez et tout ira pour le mieux, j'en suis certain. »

Carlisle avait du mal à croire ce que ses oreilles entendaient. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver en face d'un homme si froid et si peu soucieux des ennuis de santé de la femme qu'il avait épousée. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère.

- « Merci infiniment de vous être déplacé en pleine nuit, Docteur » le salua Baldwin d'un ton solennel « Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Magaret ira veiller sur sa maitresse quant à moi, je repars de bonne heure pour Chicago où mes affaires m'attendent. A bientôt Docteur »

- « A bientôt » répondit Carlisle en serrant à regret la main qu'il lui tendait.

Et tandis qu'il quittait la maison, il se surprit à penser que cet homme était un odieux personnage. Il se tourna ensuite vers la grande demeure et jeta un furtif regard à la chambre d'Esmée Baldwin… Avec un mari comme le sien, la jeune femme ne serait pas aidée pour recouvrer la santé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pour la troisième fois en une heure, Carlisle replaça un cadre sur le rebord du buffet de ce qui leur faisait office de salle à manger. Avec un soin maniaque, il ne le déplaçait à chaque fois que de quelques centimètres. Entre temps, il avait rangé tous les livres de sa bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard amusé d'Edward qui assis dans le canapé, l'avait regardé faire tout du long.

- « J'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches par tous les moyens à t'occuper l'esprit… » souffla-t-il tandis que Carlisle se dirigeait vers la fenêtre.

- « J'essaye oui » lui répondit ce dernier en ouvrant les rideaux pour offrir un peu plus de lumière à la pièce.

- « Si son état de santé te travaille tellement, va la voir ! » lança alors Edward en se levant.

Lentement, Carlisle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je suis sensé me reposer pour le moment. »

- « Et bien vas-y plus tard ! Mais arrête d'essayer de deviner si son état s'est aggravé ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! »

- « Je sais, mais je m'inquiète pour elle, comme pour tous mes autres patients ! »

Carlisle fit alors semblant d'ignorer le ricanement moquer d'Edward fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- « Je serais sans doute bien moins inquiet si je savais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Son mari n'a pas l'air concerné. Il prend les choses bien trop à la légère ! »

- « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi prévenant et attentif que toi, Carlisle ! »

- « Mais enfin, c'est tout de même son épouse ! »

Edward se contenta alors de hausser les épaules et de soupirer. Carlisle reprit sa marche dans le salon.

Il n'était pas bête, il savait comment fonctionnait le monde et depuis le temps qu'il avait le loisir d'observer la société humaine, il savait comment marchaient les rapports humains. Mais tout de même, il trouvait cela désolant qu'un mari puisse faire si peu de cas de la femme qu'il avait choisi d'épouser. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à saisir et Esmée Baldwin était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait amplement d'être choyée.

- « N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne t'impliques pas plus dans son cas que dans ceux de tes autres patients ! » lança alors Edward, un brin moqueur en s'avachissant un peu plus dans leur canapé.

- « C'est différent ! » lui répondit Carlisle.

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelque chose de différent ! »

Edward le fixait d'un air curieux avant de finalement prendre un air plus sérieux. Sans doute voyait-il dans ses pensées qu'il était réellement incertain et qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qui pouvait bien le pousser à prendre cette histoire tant à cœur.

- « J'ai comme le sentiment » commença alors Carlisle « qu'elle a vraiment besoin de l'on prenne soin d'elle… »

- « Alors dans ce cas, vas la voir, mais ne reste pas là à tourner comme un lion en cage ! Il n'y a rien de pire pour mes nerfs ! »

C'est alors que Carlisle réalisa combien Edward pouvait être tendu. La faim lui dessinait des cernes de plus en plus sombres sur son visage pâle. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir négligé.

- « Tu avais la tête ailleurs » murmura le jeune homme dans un sourire qui lui montrait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde de son inattention.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé ! » souffla Carlisle.

- « Je sais, et ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Nous irons chasser ce soir quand tu reviendras de chez Mrs Baldwin ! »

Le docteur se mit alors à sourire et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Sans plus attendre, il se saisit alors de son manteau, bien qu'il n'en eut absolument pas besoin et quitta la maison. Il marchait d'un bon pas dans les rues, répondant distraitement aux quelques saluts qu'on lui envoyait ici et là. Il prenait surtout garde à ne pas aller trop vite et oublier, dans sa précipitation, que sa nature de vampire le faisait aller bien plus vite que les humains qui l'entouraient.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le portail de la grande maison des Baldwin, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Etait-ce se montrer trop pressant que de lui rendre si tôt visite et surtout sans y avoir été convié ?

Mais après tout, il était son médecin et avait passé la nuit à son chevet. Il lui paraissait donc légitime de venir vérifier que tout allait bien. Et c'est fort de cette conviction qu'il tira la cordelette et fit tinter la cloche qui annonçait sa venue.

Ce fut Margaret qui vint lui ouvrir et elle paraissait enchantée de le voir. Il lui demanda immédiatement des nouvelles de sa maitresse et il s'avéra que la jeune femme avait dormi une bonne partie de la matinée et s'en était trouvée tout à fait reposée. Elle n'avait cependant pas quitté le lit. Carlisle demanda à la voir et bien sûr, on le lui accorda.

Elle avait bien meilleure mine que la veille, mais semblait tout de même à bout de force. Assise dans son lit, le dos maintenu par de nombreux oreillers et traversins, elle l'accueillit avec un faible sourire. Carlisle vint prendre place près d'elle.

- « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et apaisante.

- « Bien mieux, je m'excuse de vous avoir inquiété et fait venir au beau milieu de la nuit ».

- « Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel, c'est mon travail. »

Esmée lui offrit un nouveau sourire, et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

- « Andrew est venu me parler ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu ce matin, que je me remettrais et que l'enfant allait bien. »

- « C'est tout à fait exact » confirma Carlisle.

- « Que Dieu soit loué ! » murmura la jeune femme en posant tendrement ses mains sur son ventre.

Elle caressa du pouce le tissu de sa chemise de nuit et releva la tête vers lui d'un air un peu gêné. Carlisle lui, la trouvait simplement adorable.

- « Mrs Baldwin, il faut que vous preniez bien conscience de quelque chose. L'incident d'hier soir nous a révélé que vous allez très certainement avoir une grossesse bien plus difficile que les autres femmes. Il faudra beaucoup vous ménager et surtout être prudente. »

- « Je ferais tout ce qui sera le mieux pour mon bébé » lui assura-t-elle.

- « J'aurais aimé que vous soyez mieux entourée, que quelqu'un veille sur vous… » souffla-t-il.

Mais lui qui pensait avoir réussit à converser une voix neutre réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait fait fausse route.

- « Mon mari m'a également expliqué que vous pensiez qu'il devait être plus souvent prés de moi » lui lança-t-elle.

Carlisle soupira.

- « Je vous en prie Docteur, ne le jugez pas. Son travail est très important pour lui, très important pour nous. Il s'y investit beaucoup, cela à toujours été le cas. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne tient pas à moi ou qu'il se moque de mon sort c'est juste que… C'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons, et il ne travaillera pas moins uniquement pour me voir plus. » lui expliqua-t-elle « Il était déjà ainsi quand nous nous sommes mariés. Je ne suis pas surprise de son comportement. »

- « Mais… »

- « Docteur Cullen, pour lui comme pour moi, l'important est que le bébé aille bien et je ferais tout pour. Nous avons tellement attendu, tellement espéré. Nous sommes mariés depuis plus de cinq ans et je ne tombais pas enceinte ! Nous avons cru que jamais nous n'aurions d'enfants. Par chance, celui-ci est arrivé et il est désormais notre priorité. Andrew veut son héritier et veut qu'il ne manque de rien. C'est pour cela qu'il travaille si dur, pour lui offrir une belle vie. Je vous en prie, ne le jugez pas. Il fait ce qu'il semble être le mieux. »

- « Jamais je ne me permettrais de juger votre époux » se défendit Carlisle « Je ne voulais pas me montrer malpoli, excusez-moi. »

- « Je vous en prie, Docteur » lui répondit-elle en souriant « Ce n'est rien. Et puisque je pense que nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent, autant être en bon terme et que vous sachiez à quel point je suis prête à écouter tout ce que vous me direz. »

- « Je devine déjà que ce sera un délice d'avoir une patiente telle que vous » lui répondit-il.

Et tous les deux se sourirent, ravis de prendre part à la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié.


	5. Rumeur

**Chapitre 5 : Rumeur**

A Chicago et comme partout ailleurs, l'été laissa place à l'automne puis à l'hiver. Au fur et à mesure que les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, et que l'incontournable ballet des saisons suivait son cours, le ventre d'Esmée Baldwin s'arrondissait. Carlisle avait l'occasion de le voir se développer et la future maman s'épanouir au fil des très nombreuses visites qu'il effectuait à la demeure des Baldwin. Il suivait avec le plus grand soin l'avancement de la grossesse de la jeune femme, mais bien sûr, avec le temps, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'une profonde amitié était née entre eux deux. Et c'était avec le plus grand plaisir qu'il passait désormais une grande partie de toutes ses journées auprès de la jeune femme.

Les habitudes qu'il avait prises avec Edward avaient été chamboulées, son rythme de vie avait totalement changé. Le matin, il ouvrait le cabinet plus tôt. Il faisait en sorte de voir tous ses patients dans la matinée et l'après midi, il se rendait chez Esmée, comme toujours. Il y restait jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus décent de rester chez elle, puis il reprenait le chemin de sa maison et passait sa nuit avec Edward, à bavarder ou à chasser. Lui qui avait longtemps été une créature solitaire, un tel changement dans sa vie était assez énorme.

Il avait désormais une nouvelle amie. Et plus il apprenait à connaître Esmée Baldwin, plus il l'appréciait. Il avait découvert au fil de ses visites combien elle pouvait être curieuse de tout. Elle n'avait pas fait d'étude mais aimait la lecture et possédait une bibliothèque fournie en bons livres. Elle mettait de plus à profit le repos qu'on lui avait ordonné pour en découvrir d'avantage et Carlisle se félicitait d'être celui qui le lui permettait. Il n'était pas rare de le voir arrivé chez elle, les bras chargés d'ouvrages. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de pouvoir par la suite discuter de longues heures durant avec elle sur ces lectures. Il aimait qu'elle lui donne son opinion, il aimait y confronter les siennes. Autour d'un thé, près de la cheminée où le feu crépitait joyeusement, il passait des moments qu'il n'avait encore jamais imaginés.

Non, Carlisle ne pouvait pas le nier, Esmée avait prit une grande place dans sa vie et il ne s'imaginait pas ne plus la voir. Elle lui était chère, c'était une amie de grande valeur. Sa compagnie lui était maintenant presque autant indispensable que celle d'Edward. C'est pourquoi jamais il n'aurait songé à annuler ces rendez-vous quotidiens avec elle.

Ainsi, cet après midi là, c'est de fort bonne humeur qu'il se rendit chez elle, un herbier de plantes tropicales sous le bras. Esmée lui avait confié la veille qu'elle avait envie d'un peu d'exotisme. Restée chez elle la majeure partie du temps commençait à lui peser, aussi elle cherchait l'évasion où elle le pouvait et il était ravi de pouvoir lui être utile de ce point de vue là.

Lorsque Margaret vint lui ouvrir, il comprit à son air inquiet que sa maîtresse n'avait pas passé une bonne matinée. Après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de son chapeau, il se rendit dans le petit salon où elle l'attendait toujours. Il la vit alors, à moitié allongée sur le sofa, près du canapé. Elle avait l'air pâle et contrarié, il toussa pour s'annoncer et elle sursauta légèrement.

- "Carlisle ! Déjà ? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la matinée avait filé..." souffla-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

- "Ne vous levez pas" lui conseilla alors le docteur en rapprochant un tabouret de sa couche "Vous avez l'air fatiguée, voulez-vous que je revienne plutôt demain ?"

- "Non, non, ça ira !" le rassura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

- "En êtes vous sure ? Vous avez mauvaise mine."

- "Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue et quelques contrariétés. Je vous en prie, restez, j'ai besoin de compagnie."

- "Très bien" accepta Carlisle en souriant.

Néanmoins il prit sa main dans la sienne, elle était brûlante.

- "Vous avez de la fièvre !" souffla-t-il.

- "Ce n'est rien !" mentit-elle.

- "Je préfère m'en assurer par moi-même !" déclara-t-il alors d'un ton sans appel.

Il se leva immédiatement et alla se laver les mains, demandant au passage à la femme de chambre de venir l'aider. Il entreprit alors d'ausculter entièrement et avec soin la jeune femme. C'était un examen qu'il pratiquait toutes les semaines, et le dernier ne datait que de quelques jours. Mais Carlisle préférait être prudent et ne voulait courir aucun risque. Esmée le laissait faire, se montrant tout de même moins coopérative que les fois précédente. Lorsqu'il referma la mallette qui contenait tous ses instruments, elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Elle resta encore silencieuse de longues secondes, après le départ de sa gouvernante. Toujours installée sur son sofa, elle regardait son jardin par la fenêtre, l'air absent. Pendant un instant, Carlisle se demanda s'il ne devait pas s'en aller et la laisser seule. Il allait se décider à partir quand Esmée se décida enfin à parler.

- "Andrew et moi, nous nous sommes disputés hier soir" souffla-t-elle sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

Carlisle qui commençait à se lever se rassit alors et croisa les mains sur ses genoux. Il fut soudainement gêné. Il s'agissait là de sa vie privée et c'était un sujet qu'il évitait d'aborder avec elle. Il n'était jamais très à l'aise avec ces choses-là. Cependant, dans le cas présent, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il scruta attentivement son visage et réalisa alors ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en arrivant: elle avait l'air peinée.

- "Est-ce grave ?" demanda-t-il simplement d'une voix calme et posée.

- "Non, je ne pense pas. Mais cela m'a énervée, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit et voilà le résultat !" murmura-t-elle avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

Carlisle hocha la tête. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire, il préférait lui laisser le soin de continuer ou non la conversation sur cette voie.

- "Il envisage de ne plus rentrer à la maison en semaine" continua-t-elle à ce moment d'une voix lasse.

- "Vraiment ?" s'étonna Carlisle.

Il observait la jeune femme d'un air surpris. Il s'agissait tout de même d'une drôle d'idée. Esmée se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- "Oui, la route est assez mauvaise d'ici à Chicago et il perd, parait-il, beaucoup de temps dans les transports. Il a prit une suite dans un hôtel non loin du centre. Il y passera le plus clair de son temps. Sa décision était déjà prise hier quand il m'en a parlé. J'aurais dû m'en douter et garder mon calme. M'énerver ne sert à rien. »

- « Je trouve pourtant cela légitime que vous soyez en colère » laissa échapper Carlisle d'une voix sévère. « Je comprends tout à fait que cette idée ne vous enchante pas et que vous préfèreriez que votre mari rentre auprès de vous chaque soir. »

Esmée le regarda alors un moment d'un air attendri avant de soupirer et d'hausser les épaules. Elle avait de la peine, il le voyait bien. Mais il n'était pas en mesure de lui apporter le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

- « Entre Andrew et moi, cela n'a jamais été le grand amour tel qu'on le décrit dans les romans. » lança-t-elle d'un air absent « Nous nous sommes rencontrés par mon père, nous nous sommes plus et nous sommes tombés amoureux, tout simplement. Je l'aime tendrement et je sais que lui aussi. Mais avec le temps, les sentiments ne sont plus ceux qu'ils étaient au début. Le travail d'Andrew a prit une grande place dans sa vie, et j'y suis sans doute pour quelque chose… »

- « Esmée… Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

- « Savez-vous, Carlisle, que nous sommes mariés depuis cinq ans ? Depuis le début nous essayons d'avoir un enfant et… et jamais je n'y arrivais. Andrew voulait un enfant à qui confier plus tard le fruit de son labeur et je ne pouvais le lui donner. Il s'est alors plongé corps et âme dans le travail… »

- « Oui, mais maintenant vous êtes enceinte » lâcha le médecin.

- « Certes, mais le mal est fait, si je puis dire… Andrew a été ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle, bien sûr, mais il a perdu l'habitude de s'occuper de moi. Il compte sur moi pour mener le plus sereinement du monde cette grossesse à terme, puis élever l'enfant tant qu'il sera en bas âge. C'est mon rôle d'épouse. Après tout, la maternité est une histoire de femme. »

Carlisle la regardait d'un air perplexe. Cette conception du mariage était assez éloignée de l'idée qu'il s'en faisait ou du moins, Andrew ne se rapprochait pas de l'image de l'époux attentionné qu'il imaginait.

- « Et puis, je comprends ce besoin de liberté qu'il peut ressentir. Resté ici, enfermé avec moi qui ne peux rien faire d'autre que me reposer… Ce n'est pas vraiment réjouissant. Je n'ai rien d'une épouse modèle ces derniers temps… »

- « Esmée, je vous en prie ! » intervint alors Carlisle, un peu choqué « Ce n'est pas de votre faute si votre état nécessite du repos ».

- « Peut-être pas, mais d'autres femmes continuent à vivre leur vie malgré cela. Moi j'en suis incapable et je l'accepte. Andrew lui, a un peu plus de mal. Il n'en reste pas moins mon cher mari. »

Carlisle préféra se taire. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il pensait réellement de tout cela. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à son amie en regrettant la conduite de son époux. Il remarqua néanmoins combien elle avait l'air triste et préoccupé. Ses traits étaient tirés, et son air grave ne lui allait pas. Il baissa les yeux pour éviter de croiser son regard et aperçut alors le livre qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener avec lui. Il s'en saisit, ravi d'avoir trouver un moyen de changer le sujet de la conversation.

- « Esmée, je vous ai amené ce livre que j'ai retrouvé dans ma bibliothèque… » commença-t-il d'un ton guilleret dans l'espoir de faire disparaître son air maussade.

Et cela marcha au-delà de ses espérances. La jeune femme n'était sans doute pas dupe, mais une chose était certaine, elle pris part à la conversation avec beaucoup de plaisir et tous deux feuilletèrent le livre de longues heures durant.

La nuit froide et inquiétante de l'hiver était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand Carlisle réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Ce n'était plus une heure humainement décente pour rendre visite à une femme mariée. Il prit alors congé rapidement en promettant de revenir le lendemain, comme toujours.

Esmée le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et, au moment où il remettait son chapeau, pris ses mains dans les siennes.

- « Merci Carlisle, merci infiniment pour tout ce que vous faites » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

Un temps décontenancé, il la fixa un moment avant de presser à son tour ses doigts contre les siens.

- « Je vous en prie Esmée, c'est tout à fait naturel. »

- « Oh non… Peu de gens se pressent à mon chevet et je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante de prendre tant soin de moi »

Carlisle sentit alors une vague de tendresse l'envahir et accentua un peu la pression de ses doigts. Il y avait tant de sincérité dans son regard que cela le bouleversait quelque peu.

- « Merci vraiment pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi ! » insista-t-elle.

- « Ce n'est rien, vraiment » parvint-il alors à dire en souriant. « C'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir une si agréable compagnie »

Ils se saluèrent alors et Carlisle prit congé. Lorsqu'il eut franchi les grilles du jardin et qu'il se retrouva dans les rues désertes de la ville, il n'hésita pas à se mettre à courir. Personne ne pouvait le voir de toute façon et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas dégourdi les jambes. En arrivant chez lui, il fut à peine surpris de trouver Edward en train de l'attendre, assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

- « Tu rentres tard ! » le salua-t-il en guise de bonsoir, un sourire amusé sur son beau visage.

Carlisle pouffa légèrement et ôta ses vêtements d'hiver.

- « J'ai bien cru ne pas te revoir de la nuit » le taquina-t-il.

- « Je t'en prie, ne dis pas de bêtises ! » souffla Carlisle en se dirigeant vers le salon où crépitait un feu de cheminée.

C'était juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le feu crépiter et de voir l'ombre des flammes se refléter sur le mur qui les poussait l'utiliser. Cela donnait à leur maison un côté plus accueillant bien que jamais personne n'y eut été invité. Carlisle prit place dans son large fauteuil, Edward vint alors le rejoindre.

- « Comment s'est passéé ta journée ? » lui demanda-t-il.

- « Ennuyeuse » répondit Edward « Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, alors je suis allée me promener »

- « Tout seul ? » s'étonna Carlisle

- « Oui, tout seul. Tu sais que je ne crains strictement rien… ? » lui rappela le jeune vampire d'un air amusé.

- « Certes mais… On ne sait jamais »

- « Oh rassures-toi, je n'avais pas soif. »

Il avait un sourire ravi et sûr de lui, Carlisle n'eut alors pas le courage de lui faire une nouvelle fois la morale.

- « Où es-tu allé ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

- « Je suis sortie de la ville, et comme les champs étaient déserts, j'en ai profité pour courir un peu. Tu me diras cela par toi-même la prochaine fois qu'on ira chasser, mais j'ai l'impression que je cours de plus en plus vite. C'était vraiment agréable comme sensation. Je me suis vraiment énormément amusé ! »

- « Tant mieux » répondit Carlisle en souriant d'un air amusé.

- « Quand je suis revenu, les rues étaient désertes » poursuivit Edward « J'ai supposé que la journée devait être bien plus froide que d'habitude. J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air d'être frigorifié, mais je ne suis pas certain d'y être tout à fait parvenu. Je sentais le regard des gens à travers les fenêtres. Les mères de famille avaient froid pour moi ! »

Il se mit alors à rire doucement de sa plaisanterie. Carlisle le regarda avec tendresse et amusement. Mais subitement, le jeune homme cessa de rire et devint plus grave. Il lui lança un regard profond qui intrigua Carlisle.

- « Qui a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

- « C'est-à-dire… Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça… » souffla-t-il d'un air gêné.

- « Allons Edward ! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! »

- « Oui je sais mais… mais là c'est différent. »

- « Allons Edward ! » insista Carlisle.

Ces hésitations avaient attisé sa curiosité.

- « Et bien… Il se trouve que tandis que je rentrais, j'ai… j'ai entendu ce que ces gens pensaient en me voyant passer. »

Il marqua alors une pose avant de reprendre.

- « Les gens commencent à se poser des questions, ils parlent… de toi et de Mrs Baldwin. » avoua-t-il enfin.

- « Pardon ?! » s'exclama Carlisle.

Les mains agrippées sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il eut l'intention de se lever avant de finalement renoncer et se réinstaller, les doigts toujours crispés.

- « Les gens se demandent ce qui peut bien pousser une femme mariée dont le mari est souvent absent et son séduisant docteur à se voir si souvent »

- « C'est ridicule ! » s'exclama Carlisle, agacé.

Il ne l'était pas contre Edward, mais contre tous ces gens qui parlaient de lui dans son dos pour dire des idioties pareilles.

- « Je préfère te prévenir, les rumeurs vont bon train. » continua Edward « Peut être… vaudrait-il mieux que tu cesses d'y aller si souvent… »

- « Non ! » répondit Carlisle d'un ton sec.

Il fixa alors Edward d'un air grave. Lui aussi le regardait. Il avait l'air inquiet et préoccupé. Carlisle se détendit un peu.

- « Je ne laisserais pas des ragots me priver de la compagnie d'une amie qui m'est chère et qui a besoin de moi » annonça-t-il calmement. « Les gens peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, ça m'est égal. Tu ne crois pas que c'est la meilleure attitude à avoir ? »

- « Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est la meilleure attitude » lui assura Edward.

Carlisle hocha la tête en souriant.

- « J'ai bien conscience que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Esmée. Mais j'ai vécu seul si longtemps ! Maintenant je t'ai auprès de moi et ta compagnie m'est aussi indispensable qu'elle m'est agréable. Mais je l'ai aussi elle. C'est différent et elle aussi a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un a qui parlé. Dans une certaine mesure, sa solitude ressemble celle que j'ai connue. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

- « Oui » répondit Edward.

Il avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée et Edward savait mieux qu'il ne savait l'exprimer avec les mots combien il prenait une place importante dans sa vie d'immortel.

- « Je voulais simplement que tu sois au courant. Peut être qu'Esmée Baldwin devrait être aussi au courant. »

Carlisle hocha la tête d'un air grave en se promettant d'en discuter avec elle dès le lendemain.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il prenait le thé avec la jeune femme, faisant semblant d'apprécier les cookies qu'elle avait elle-même cuisinés, quand il aborda le sujet. Et la réponse de la jeune femme le désarçonna totalement.

- « Oh ça ! Oui, je le savais » lança-t-elle avant de mordre avec appétit dans une pâtisserie.

- « Vous le saviez ? » s'exclama Carlisle, réellement surpris de la voir prendre la chose avec une telle décontraction.

- « Oui, Margaret a dû subir une sorte d'interrogatoire la dernière fois qu'elle est allée faire les courses. »

Estomaqué, il la fixa un moment. Il devait faire une drôle de tête car Esmée éclata de rire.

- « Voyons Carlisle ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! » souffla-t-elle.

- « C'est tout de même de votre réputation dont il s'agit ! »

- « Oh je vous en prie ! Ce ne sont que des racontars ! »

- « Mais votre mari pourrait mal le prendre. »

- « S'il était là, peut-être ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Carlisle soupira tandis qu'elle fixa sa tasse d'un air absent.

- « Excusez-moi » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je vous en prie. »

Tous les deux se regardèrent et se mirent à sourire.

- « Cela vous gêne-t-il vraiment tout ce qui est dit sur nous ? » lui demanda-t-elle « Je n'ai pas caché à Andrew que je vous voyais quotidiennement. Cela le ravit. Il a toute confiance en moi et il apprécie le fait qu'un médecin veille sur moi. Mais je comprendrais que cela vous ennuie que l'on puisse croire des choses… Après tout, vous n'êtes pas marié, cela pourrait éventuellement vous causer du tort auprès des jeunes filles… »

- « Esmée ! » la coupa Carlisle, gêné « Ca ne me pose pas de problème ! »

Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

- « Et bien cette affaire est close » souffla-t-elle.

- « Très bien » répondit Carlisle en souriant à son tour « Laissons les gens penser ce qu'ils veulent. Ils se lasseront avant nous ! »

Esmée lui rendit son sourire et acquiesça. Tout était réglé.


	6. Révélation

**Note: **Je voulais juste vous signaler que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lire "Révélation" avant plusieurs semaines, je vous prierais donc de ne faire aucune allusion au livre dans vos commentaires. Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 6 : Révélation**

L'aube pointait à l'horizon. Délaissant le cadavre de la biche qui gisait sur le sol recouvert de bois mort, Carlisle se dirigea vers le ruisseau qui serpentait non loin. D'un léger coup de poing, il brisa la fine pellicule de glace et s'accroupissant, plongea sa main dans l'onde glacée. Après s'être consciencieusement nettoyé le visage, le vampire se releva. Il se sentait mieux et même s'il n'était pas entièrement rassasié, il se sentait prêt à affronter plusieurs jours de jeûne.

Il regarda alors tout autour de lui et tendit l'oreille. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Edward un peu plus loin dans les fourrés. Il prit son temps pour le rejoindre, son compagnon de chasse avait besoin de plus de sang pour se repaitre. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Edward se relevait juste. D'un geste souple de la main, il essuya le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres et lui offrit un sourire timide. Devant lui, les cadavres de deux cervidés gisaient sur le sol humide.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- « Bien mieux » répondit Edward « Je n'aurais jamais du attendre si longtemps avant de te demander de partir en chasse. Mais j'étais tellement persuadé de pouvoir tenir quatre jours ! »

- « Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Tu cherches encore tes limites et c'est normal. L'essentiel est d'avoir su te contenir dans la journée d'hier et j'ai vu combien cela t'a été pénible. Je suis fier de toi, tu sais… »

- « Oui, je sais… » répondit Edward avec sincérité.

Carlisle tapota alors doucement son épaule avant de s'approcher des deux animaux qui gisaient sur le sol et d'en charger une sur son épaule.

- « J'ai vu un fourré très dense un peu plus loin. Nous allons les y placer, ils ne risqueront pas d'être découvert » annonça-t-il.

Sans dire un seul mot, Edward l'imita et tous les deux se mirent à courir. Ils rejoignirent l'endroit en peu de temps et tandis qu'Edward se chargeait de dissimuler les cadavres, Carlisle se dépêcha d'aller chercher le sien. Le jour était de plus en plus lumineux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il trainent encore trop longtemps. Il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour rentrer chez eux et ils étaient tâchés de sang et de terre. Rien de tel pour éveiller la curiosité chez leurs voisins. La plus grande discrétion était de mise. Sitôt les bêtes camouflées, ils prirent donc le chemin du retour.

Maintenant qu'il avait bu, Edward était beaucoup plus véloce. Carlisle n'avait presque plus besoin de se contenir pour ne pas le distancer. Le trajet serait bien moins long qu'à l'aller ce qui était une bonne chose. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire surprendre par les rayons du soleil.

Par chance, ils arrivèrent chez eux sans ennuis, n'ayant croisé personne une fois la banlieue atteinte. Ils prirent alors grand soin de s'enfermer, et de se débarrasser des dernières traces de leur dîner.

- « C'était juste » lança Edward tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le salon vêtu d'une chemise parfaitement blanche.

- « Oui, nous avons bien fait de ne pas nous attarder plus longtemps » lui répondit Carlisle.

- « Je suis navré de nous avoir mis en retard ! »

- « Je t'en prie, ne dis pas de bêtises. » gronda Carlisle « Tu n'es absolument pas en cause ! J'aurais dû insister pour partir avant, tu n'aurais pas eu à endurer cela. »

- « Je te l'ai caché ! » rétorqua Edward « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… »

- « J'aurais dû ! »

Tous deux se fixèrent alors un moment en silence. Edward devait sonder son esprit, mais pour Carlisle, il était important d'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il ressentait.

- « Edward, je sais pertinemment que tu es maintenant tout à fait capable de veiller sur toi et de te débrouiller seul. Mais jamais je n'oublierais que c'est moi qui t'ai créé, que tu n'avais rien demandé… »

- « J'étais perdu ! Je serais mort si… »

- « Peu importe ! Qui suis-je pour décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Je n'avais pas le droit de te transformer, mais j'étais tellement seul et ta mère m'a supplié. Je n'ai jamais regretté mon geste et quand je vois la personne admirable que tu es, je ne le regretterais jamais. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire alors j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de veiller sur toi. Tu es encore jeune, et tu as beaucoup à apprendre. A quoi cela servirait-il de m'être créé un compagnon si ce n'est pas pour partager mon expérience ? Alors Edward, j'aurais du voir que tu atteignais tes limites hier. »

Edward resta silencieux, hochant simplement la tête d'un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il savait que quoiqu'il puisse dire, Carlisle ne démordrait pas de son point de vue.

- « Et je m'en veux de ne plus être aussi présent pour toi qu'auparavant. Tu dois m'en vouloir… » poursuivit-il.

- « Certainement pas ! » s'indigna alors Edward « Je me réjouis au contraire de voir que tu as d'autres compagnies que la mienne ! C'est ce dont tu as besoin ! »

- « Mais tout de même… » soupira Carlisle d'un air las.

- « Non, ne t'en veux pas pour cela ! Je m'occupe parfaitement par moi-même et Mrs Baldwin a autant besoin de compagnie que toi. D'ailleurs, puisque nous parlons d'elle, ne devrais-tu pas aller la chercher ? »

Carlisle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- « Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, surtout en Peerless. »

Edward se mit à rire doucement et Carlisle se dirigea vers le garage où la voiture l'attendait, rutilante comme à son habitude. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour regagner la demeure des Baldwin. Sur son chemin, il avait croisé de nombreux enfants qui l'avaient regardé passer avec admiration. Une telle automobile ne pouvait que les faire rêver. Il se gara devant la belle maison, Esmée et son époux l'attendaient devant la grille.

- « Tiens Mr Baldwin, bonjour ! » le salua Carlisle en sortant de la voiture.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une franche poignée de main, puis le docteur se tourna vers la jeune femme au ventre très arrondi qui lui souriait.

- « Vous avez une mine superbe ! » la complimenta-t-il.

- « N'est-ce pas ? » lui répondit-elle d'un air ravi « Pour un peu, on croirait que je me porte comme un charme ! Oh, Carlisle, j'ai tellement hâte d'entendre jouer votre frère ! Mais êtes vous sûr que cela ne le dérange pas ? »

- « Bien au contraire, rassurez-vous ! Edward est plus que ravi de pouvoir jouer pour un auditoire différent de ma seule personne. Mr Baldwin, souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? » proposa-t-il.

- « Non, je vous remercie Docteur, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et trop peu de temps. » lui répondit l'intéressé « Mais je me réjouis qu'Esmée sorte un peu. De plus, je sais qu'avec vous elle est entre de très bonnes mains. »

Carlisle le remercia d'un signe de tête et sans attendre d'avantage, il aida Esmée à monter et se mit au volant. Andrew Baldwin avait déjà disparut dans la grande maison, sans un seul regard à son épouse. Esmée soupira.

- « Je pense qu'il est bien content que je m'en aille pour pouvoir travailler plus à son aise » murmura-t-elle.

Carlisle fut soudain mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il préféra se concentrer sur sa conduite.

- « Il n'est rentré que pour une journée et ça ne lui fait rien que je m'en aille » poursuivit- elle.

- « Sans doute pense-t-il que sa compagnie ne sera pas intéressante aujourd'hui et préfère que vous vous amusiez un peu » proposa Carlisle, bien décidé à ne pas médire d'un absent.

- « J'ai bien peur que vous lui prêtiez des qualités qu'il n'a pas… » répondit Esmée d'un air triste.

Il la fixa alors un moment, tandis qu'elle scrutait l'extérieur avec un regard mélancolique. Carlisle réalisa alors que sa bonne humeur n'était qu'une façade et que l'ennui et la tristesse étaient toujours présents. Il se réjouit alors de l'avoir convié chez lui. La musique adoucissait les mœurs et celle d'Edward particulièrement faisait des miracles.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence et une fois rendus, Carlisle aida Esmée à sortir de la voiture. Elle lui prit alors le bras, et il la conduisit dans sa demeure. Edward les attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

- « Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, Mrs Baldwin » la salua-t-il en souriant.

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » lui assura Esmée « C'est un honneur pour moi que vous m'ayez invité à vous écouter. »

- « Et ce sera un honneur pour moi de jouer devant une si charmante compagnie » ajouta le jeune vampire.

- « Et bien, je propose que nous passions au salon » lança alors Carlisle.

La proposition fut acceptée avec enthousiasme et peu de temps après, Esmée se trouvait installée dans le plus confortable fauteuil de la maison que l'on avait installée près du piano, Carlisle lui, préférant sa place habituelle près de la fenêtre.

Edward, assis bien droit sur son tabouret de pianiste, posa délicatement ses doigts gracieux sur les touches de l'instrument et après un court instant entama une sonate dont la mélodie les enveloppa, leur faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas la musique.

De temps en temps, Carlisle s'autorisait à contempler Esmée. La jeune femme, absorbée par la musique écoutait avec la plus grande attention, les yeux fermés et un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Par moment, sa tête suivait le rythme et se balançait doucement, parfois au contraire, elle restait parfaitement immobile, entièrement concentrée.

Edward enchaîna quatre morceaux avant de s'arrêter enfin et de se tourner vers eux. Carlisle lui adressa un signe de tête admiratif. Il était à chaque fois totalement étonné par le talent du jeune homme. Esmée, elle, ouvrit les yeux et comme semblant s'éveiller d'un rêve soupira paisiblement.

- « Edward, vous êtres prodigieusement fabuleux ! » le complimenta-t-elle « Jamais de ma vie je n'avais entendu de choses aussi belles ! »

- « Merci beaucoup » répondit l'intéressé, un brin gêné.

- « Vous avez vraiment un merveilleux don. Vous m'avez fait voyager »

Carlisle se mit alors à sourire devant l'embarras du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le complimente ainsi et c'était un tort, car sa musique méritait vraiment d'être connue et surtout reconnue.

- « J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, et je vous remercie d'avoir prit du temps pour me jouer ces quelques morceaux » continua Esmée « Mais, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? »

- « Bien sûr » répondit aussitôt Edward « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

- « La dernière fois que je suis venue, le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous jouiez un air absolument divin, vous en souvenez-vous ? »

- « Oui » répondit sobrement le jeune homme.

Carlisle aussi s'en souvenait bien. Cet air qu'Edward avait lui-même composé et dont Esmée lui avait inspiré la fin, il n'avait cessé de le travailler ces derniers temps. Et le résultat était tout à fait remarquable. Carlisle était fier qu'elle s'en soit souvenue.

- « Pourriez-vous le jouer à nouveau pour moi ? » demanda alors Esmée.

Ses yeux brillaient d'envie. Edward quant à lui semblait un peu gêné. Carlisle savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais joué que devant lui. D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à accepter. Après tout, la jeune femme avait contribué à la création de ce morceau. Et même si Edward ne comptait jamais le lui dire, il était naturel qu'elle puisse tout de même l'entendre. Après de courtes secondes de réflexion, Edward accepta.

- « Très bien » commença-t-il en effleurant les touches de ses doigts « Mais je tiens à dire qu'elle mériterait peut-être d'être plus travaillée »

Carlisle se mit alors à sourire, tandis que la musique commençait. Edward était décidément bien trop modeste. Sa composition était un véritable chef-d'œuvre et jamais il ne l'avait entendu jouer aussi bien.

Installée dans son fauteuil, Esmée était comme hypnotisée. Elle fixait les mains d'Edward qui glissaient sur le clavier, ses yeux remuant presque aussi vites que les doigts du virtuose. Elle semblait vraiment très loin, fascinée par la musique, emportée ailleurs, dans un monde où visiblement, elle n'avait plus aucun souci.

La musique se termina trop vite au goût de Carlisle. Lorsque la dernière note fut jouée, elle resta un long moment dans l'air et le silence qui suivit, fut sans doute le plus beau des compliments que l'on pouvait faire au jeune homme. Lorsqu'Esmée eut reprit ses esprits, elle se mit alors à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Elle avait l'air ravie et radieuse. De bon cœur, Carlisle l'accompagna. L'espace d'un instant, Edward, gêné, ne sut plus où se mettre.

- « C'était vraiment merveilleux Edward ! J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est vous qui avez composé ce chef d'œuvre. » s'exclama-t-elle « Il s'agit de la plus belle chanson que j'ai jamais entendue ! Bravo, vraiment ! »

- « Merci beaucoup Mrs Baldwin » murmura Edward qui ne savait pas quoi ajouter d'autre devant un tel engouement.

- « Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre, encore et encore. Pourrais-je vous demander de me la jouer un autre jour ? »

- « Bien sûr, ce sera un plaisir. » lui assura Edward en souriant.

Esmée sembla alors ravie et se laissa retombée contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant d'aise.

- « Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentit bien… Aussi légère » murmura-t-elle avant d'ajouter dans un sourire « Si tant est que l'on puisse se sentir légère dans ma condition ! »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre proéminent et le caressa tendrement à travers le tissu de sa robe.

- « Je crois que le bébé aussi a aimé » souffla-t-elle « Il est calme et ne bouge pas… Oh, je sais bien qu'il n'a jamais été très remuant, mais je le sens tout de même apaisé… »

- « Peut-être a-t-il entendu la musique lui aussi ? » proposa Carlisle en souriant.

- « Peut-être ! » répondit Esmée en souriant « Qui sait ce qui se passe réellement là-dedans ? »

Elle fixa alors son ventre avec tendresse et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Puis, relevant la tête, elle regarda l'horloge un moment et redevint plus grave.

- « Déjà ? » lança-t-elle « Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi »

- « Effectivement, Mr Baldwin va finir par se demander ce qui vous retient chez nous » répondit Carlisle en se levant.

Il s'approcha pour aider la jeune femme à se relever.

- « Il faudrait bien plus qu'une heure tardive pour l'inquiéter à mon propos » souffla Esmée « Il doit encore être en train de travailler. »

- « C'est le lot de toutes les personnes ayant des responsabilités » répondit Carlisle d'un ton poli.

La jeune femme se contente d'hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. Elle alla ensuite saluer Edward et le remercier une fois de plus pour le si agréable moment qu'elle avait passé grâce à lui puis, reprit sa place dans la Peerless que Carlisle démarra rapidement.

Il conduisit moins vite sur le chemin du retour. Il sentait qu'Esmée n'était pas très pressée de rentrée chez elle et lui non plus n'était pas pressé de la quitter. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste et soucieuse. Le sourire et la bonne humeur lui allaient bien mieux. Il se réjouissait tout de même que cette après midi passée en leur compagnie avait fait du bien à la future maman.

Il finit par arriver dans la maison des Baldwin. Personne ne semblait les attendre, tout du moins, personne ne vint les accueillir. Carlisle descendit promptement de sa place et galamment, alla ouvrir la portière à son invitée. Elle lui prit le bras pour descendre – ses déplacements étaient devenus bien plus difficiles et maladroits - mais ne le lâcha pas une fois rendue sur le trottoir.

Bien au contraire, sa main glissa et vint se blottir contre la sienne. Carlisle commença par se raidir, surpris par cette démonstration d'affection à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, mais se détendit bien vite. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à enlacer les siens et il sourit quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- « Merci infiniment Carlisle ! Merci pour tout » lui murmura-t-elle « Je vous suis tellement reconnaissante de tout ce temps que vous m'accordez… »

- « Esmée, je vous en prie » lui répondit-il tandis qu'il enfermait désormais sa main fine et blanche entre les deux siennes « C'est un vrai plaisir que de profiter de votre délicieuse compagnie. »

La jeune femme voulut parler à nouveau, mais Carlisle la coupa.

- « Il est tout à fait normal de passer du temps avec une amie qui m'est chère, je vous assure que vous n'avez aucunement besoin de me remercier. »

Il la vit alors rougir et baisser les yeux vers le sol. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant que la jeune femme ne retire sa main de l'emprise des siennes.

- « Je suis impardonnable ! Vous faire rester dehors par ce froid ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Vos mains sont gelées, vous devez être frigorifié ! »

- « Oh ça ! Non ce n'est rien ! » répondit Carlisle en enfonçant ses mains dans le fond de ses poches et en restant toujours le plus calme possible « Elles sont toujours plus ou moins froides »

- « J'avais remarqué » murmura la jeune femme en souriant « Quoi qu'il en soit Carlisle, je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour ce très agréable moment et à bientôt je l'espère. »

- « A bientôt Esmée. » lui répondit-il « Mes amitiés à votre époux » ajouta-t-il ensuite pour faire bonne mesure.

- « Je n'y manquerais pas » lui assura-t-elle bien que quelque chose dans sa voix dénotait une pointe de regret.

Carlisle la regarda alors s'éloigner de lui et rejoindre sa maison d'un pas lent et mal assuré. Lorsqu'elle eut franchit le seuil après s'être retournée une dernière fois, il remonta en voiture et rentra chez lui, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

Il gara la voiture machinalement et entra dans la maison. Il ne savait pas bien comment il se sentait, il était un peu perturbé. Comment un simple contact si court avec elle avait pu le chambouler à ce point ? Perplexe, il passa devant Edward sans lui accorder attention et prit les escaliers.

Il était perdu et il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il venait d'arriver à l'étage quand il entendit très clairement la voix d'Edward s'adresser à lui.

- « Il est temps que tu vois les choses en face Carlisle ! Arrêtes de te voiler la face ! »

Cependant, il choisit de ne pas en tenir compte et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit.


	7. Naissance

**Note:** Je voulais juste vous signaler que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de lire "Révélation" avant plusieurs semaines, je vous prierais donc de ne faire aucune allusion au livre dans vos commentaires. Merci beaucoup !

**Chapitre 7 : La naissance**

En cette agréable nuit du mois de mars, Carlisle était penché sur ses ouvrages. En effet, tandis qu'Edward avait choisit de parfaire sa culture littéraire européenne, le docteur étudiait les dernières études récentes et les dernières avancées de son art, prenant des notes et estimant les progrès fabuleux que les nouvelles découvertes pourraient avoir comme effet sur l'exercice de sa profession.

Il prenait des notes dans un vieux cahier qui avait eu une longue vie quand on tambourina violemment à la porte de sa maison. Carlisle releva la tête et se tourna vers Edward qui avait relevé les yeux de son livre et répondit à sa question muette par un grand sourire et un hochement de tête : Esmée Baldwin était sur le point d'accoucher.

Il se leva alors et prestement, alla chercher sa trousse de soin et alla ouvrir aux domestiques des Baldwin qui frappaient sans discontinuer sur sa porte d'entrée. Il les suivit en prenant garde de ne pas les devancer et arriva peu de temps après au chevet d'Esmée qui sembla vraiment ravie de le voir arriver.

Allongée dans son lit, ruisselante de sueur et les traits tirés, elle semblait beaucoup souffrir et retenait ses cris en se mordant les lèvres. Carlisle avait beau avoir l'habitude de supporter l'odeur du sang, il mit de longues minutes avant de s'habituer à ses nouvelles sensations olfactives et de pouvoir enfin être réellement opérationnel.

Le travail fut difficile, la jeune femme souffrait énormément. Et comme elle était déjà affaiblie, elle s'épuisait vite. Carlisle faisait de son mieux pour l'aider et hâter les choses, mais ce fut tout de même à bout de force qu'elle parvint enfin à mettre au monde son enfant, un adorable petit garçon.

Tandis qu'il confiait l'enfant à Margaret venu prêter main forte, pour qu'elle lui fasse sa première toilette, Carlisle le scruta avec inquiétude. L'enfant était maigre, chétif et ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup de force. L'inquiétude s'empara alors de lui. Il se tourna vers Esmée qui semblait sur le point de se sentir mal après tant d'effort et lui fit respirer un flacon de sels pour l'aider à se remettre.

- « Comment va-t-il ? » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Devant ses yeux remplis de joie et d'espérance, Carlisle n'eut pas le cœur de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Pas à cet instant. Le lendemain sera bien suffisant pour lui apprendre qu'il redoutait que l'enfant soit trop faible.

- « Il va bien, vous avez un très beau petit garçon » lui répondit-il alors en lui prenant la main.

Et le sourire radieux de la jeune femme lui assura qu'il avait bien fait. Il épongea un peu son front avec un linge humide tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, épuisée par tous les efforts qu'elle avait du fournir. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'on lui déposa son bébé dans les bras. Carlisle la regarda avec tendresse tandis qu'elle caressait tendrement la joue du nouveau-né.

- « Son père souhaite qu'il porte le même prénom que lui, mais je l'appellerais par son second prénom » murmura la jeune maman d'un air ému « James… Cela lui va si bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Bien qu'il ne sache aucunement si le prénom allait bien à l'enfant ou non, Carlisle acquiesça en souriant. Il terminait de ranger son matériel quand Andrew Baldwin entra dans la pièce et se précipita au chevet de son épouse sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

- « Un fils ! » s'exclama-t-il en se penchant sur l'enfant qui venait de s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère « Enfin ! »

Carlisle attendit un moment, laissant le temps au nouveau père de faire la connaissance de son fils. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, il abandonna son poste au chevet de sa femme pour venir le rejoindre.

- « Bonsoir Docteur ! Comment se porte mon fils, je veux tout savoir ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Carlisle jeta un rapide regard à Margaret qui prenait le petit James des bras de sa mère pour le placer dans un couffin tandis qu'Esmée semblait s'endormir.

- « Si nous en discutions ailleurs… » proposa alors le docteur en ouvrant la porte de la chambre et en invitant Baldwin à le suivre dans le couloir.

Il prit alors soin de bien refermer la porte avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- « Y-a-t-il un problème, docteur ? » demanda Baldwin d'un air sévère.

- « Je ne sais pas encore » répondit Carlisle avec sincérité « Ecoutez, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile »

- « Mais bon sang, que se passe-t-il à la fin ?! » s'impatienta son interlocuteur.

- « Je crains que votre fils ne soit trop faible » avoua alors le docteur.

- « Comment ça trop faible ?! »

- « Il est chétif, et je crains qu'il ait du mal à reprendre des forces. Je ne serais sûr de rien avant de l'examiner plus attentivement demain mais… » il laissa alors sa phrase en suspens.

- « Qu'essayez-vous de me dire à la fin docteur ! »

Carlisle le fixa alors un court instant avant de lui répondre en toute franchise.

- « Vous devriez faire baptiser votre fils au plus tôt. »

Andrew Baldwin, choqué, fit un pas en arrière avant de s'écrier.

- « Vous dites n'importe quoi ! »

- « Je comprends que ce soit une nouvelle difficile à entendre… » souffla Carlisle.

- « Mon fils se portera très bien ! Sa mère s'en occupera et il sera rapidement aussi en forme que tous les nourrissons ! »

- « Mr Baldwin… »

- « Non Cullen ! Non ! Vous examinerez mon fils demain et vous verrez bien qu'il n'y a aucune raison de m'inquiéter ainsi ! »

Carlisle comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance de faire entendre raison à Andrew Baldwin, et dans ces circonstances, il pouvait le comprendre. Aussi préféra-t-il ne rien ajouter. Il hocha la tête et annonça simplement :

- « Je passerais demain dans la matinée pour examiner votre fils et Mrs Baldwin. Elle a beaucoup souffert cette nuit »

- « Comme beaucoup d'autres femmes avant elle » répondit l'homme qui lui faisait face « Elle s'en remettra ! »

Carlisle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour ne pas avoir à se montrer désagréable. Sans attendre d'avantage, il quitta la maison et regagna la sienne bien plus rapidement qu'un humain de l'aurait fait, mais Carlisle n'en avait que faire.

Edward l'attendait assis sur l'escalier et Carlisle fut soulagé qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui raconter la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il se contenta de rejoindre le salon et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil d'un air las.

- « Il va si mal que ça ? » demanda Edward qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- « Je le crains. J'espère que je me trompe. Je verrais bien demain quand je l'aurais ausculté… »

- « Esmée aussi t'inquiète »

- « Oui, mais je sais qu'elle se remettra. Je regrette simplement d'avoir à lui annoncer une si mauvaise nouvelle. Tu aurais dû la voir quand elle berçait son fils… »

Edward se mit alors à sourire avec tendresse, il voyait dans les souvenirs qu'il se remémorait…

- « Et son mari m'a agacé ! » ajouta Carlisle dans un grognement.

- « Oh oh ! Tu ne le portes vraiment pas dans ton cœur ! » souffla Edward.

- « Comment peut-il faire aussi peu cas de son épouse ?! » s'enflamma Carlisle.

- « Il était peut-être sous le choc » temporisa Edward pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Mais Carlisle savait pertinemment que rien ne pourrait le calmer. Lui qui avait appris à toujours être maître de ses sentiments ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait depuis peu tant de mal à les contrôler. Il serra les poings et tourna sa tête en direction de la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard d'Edward.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour connaître tout ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter. Et même si tous deux savaient pertinemment de quoi il retournait, jamais ils n'en avait parlé ouvertement. Mais visiblement, Edward avait décidé qu'il était temps que les choses changent.

- « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit encore prudent que tu la vois désormais, si tu n'arrives plus à cacher tes sentiments » souffla-t-il en venant prendre place non loin de lui.

Carlisle ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité en essayant de ne plus penser. Mais peine perdue, le doux visage d'Esmée avait prit possession de ses pensées sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en défaire.

- « Je commence à comprendre que tu avais raison finalement » murmura alors Edward « Peut-être que certains d'entre nous peuvent aimer malgré leur damnation. Toi en tout cas… »

Carlisle soupira et cacha son visage entre ses mains un long moment avant de se reprendre.

- « Oui moi… Je l'aime, tu l'as su avant moi. Mais elle n'en saura rien, cela vaut mieux. »

Edward hocha la tête d'un air triste et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- « Tu as raison, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous partions d'ici. » souffla-t-il simplement « Et à moi aussi cet endroit et Esmée vont me manquer. »

- « Les meilleures solutions ne sont pas toujours faciles à prendre » répondit Carlisle. « Dès demain, j'organiserais notre départ. J'irais cependant ausculter Esmée et son fils. Je l'ai promis, je m'y tiendrais. »

Edward le regarda un moment avec inquiétude, et Carlisle se mit à sourire. Ce fut à son tour de tapoter l'épaule du jeune homme en lui lançant d'un ton plus enjoué.

- « Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je saurais rester à ma place de médecin au moins quelques jours de plus » lui assura-t-il « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Et sur ces mots rassurant, il se leva et regagna sa chambre d'un pas lent. Son choix était fait, il devait partir pour oublier Esmée, il devait le faire pour elle, pour la protéger, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui expliquer ce qu'il était vraiment. Maintenant au moins, les choses étaient claires, il ne se torturerait plus l'esprit. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins vraiment très douloureux.

C'est donc fort de ses nouvelles résolutions que Carlisle se rendit au domicile des Baldwin le lendemain. Il ne fut pas étonné d'apprendre que Mr Baldwin s'était absenté un peu plus tôt pour des affaires importantes. Se retenant de demander ce qui pouvait être plus important que sa femme et son enfant, il se lava consciencieusement les mains et se fit accompagnée dans la chambre d'Esmée Baldwin par Margaret qui semblait soulagée de le voir.

- « Vous savez Docteur » lui confia la domestique « J'en ai aidé à mettre au monde des enfants et j'en ai connu des nourrissons. Mais des aussi calmes que celui là, jamais ! Vous croyez que c'est normal ? »

- « Je vais voir tout ça » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en entrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

Les volets étaient restés tirés et par les quelques interstices, des rais de lumières perçaient offrant une faible luminosité, largement suffisante à Carlisle. Esmée dormait et il fit en sorte de ne pas la réveiller. Il s'approcha du berceau en osier blanc qui se trouvait près de lui et recueillit au creux de ses bras le petit James endormi. L'enfant était pâle et il avait vraiment l'air maladif. Il soupira et l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la chambre. Un paravent servait de décoration et servait aussi à isoler une partie de la pièce, celle qui contenait la coiffeuse de la jeune femme et une commode, transformée pour l'occasion en table à langer. Carlisle y allongea l'enfant qui se réveilla et ouvrit difficilement un œil.

Carlisle lui sourit, essayant de paraître moins effrayant pour lui qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Mais les enfants plus que les adultes sentaient le danger et se méfiaient d'eux. Le petit James cependant ne cria ni ne pleura. Carlisle pensait qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

Le plus délicatement du monde, il déshabilla le bébé et posa ses mains sur son petit corps fragile. L'enfant eu un sursaut au contact de ses mains si froides, il le fixait désormais avec de grands yeux ronds. Carlisle l'ausculta avec le plus grand soin, encore plus attentif que jamais à tout ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Malheureusement, l'examen ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait craint. Il y avait de très fortes chances pour que l'enfant d'Esmée ne survive pas au-delà de quelques jours.

Désolé de ce constat, Carlisle soupira et entreprit alors de rhabiller l'enfant. Il avait beau savoir que cela ne servait à rien, il voulait tout de même conserver l'espoir qu'il se trompait et qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire pour le sauver. Il songeait au moyen d'apprendre la nouvelle à Esmée le moins brutalement quand il la sentit arriver derrière lui. L'enfant dans les bras, il se retourna et la vit. En robe de chambre et les cheveux défait, elle se tenait devant lui et jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi belle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Quand j'ai constaté que James n'était plus dans son berceau, j'ai eu l'espoir que son père soit venu le prendre… J'aurais dû me douter que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'est pas là n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Une urgence à son travail m'a-t-on dit » souffla Carlisle.

Il allait lui confier son enfant quand il la vit vaciller. Elle avait usé le peu de ses forces pour venir les rejoindre, elle était maintenant à bout.

- « Il faut vous asseoir ! » lui lança-t-il, inquiet.

Par chance, une chaise se trouvait non loin et la jeune femme s'y laissa tomber, plus faible que jamais. Inquiet, Carlisle se dépêcha d'aller recoucher l'enfant avant d'aller la rejoindre.

- « Il ne faut pas vous fatiguer, Esmée ! Vous avez besoin de vous remettre ! » lui lança-t-il

Esmée le regarda d'un air fatigué et esquissa un sourire.

- « Allez, venez… Je vais vous aider à vous recoucher ! » déclara Carlisle.

Il l'aida à se relever. Elle était si légère qu'elle paraissait encore plus fragile. Il la portait plus qu'il ne la soutenait. En passant devant le berceau de son fils, Esmée insista pour se pencher et embrasser son petit front pâle. Carlisle se sentit mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment amener une conversation qui s'annonçait aussi douloureuse qu'elle était inévitable. Une fois qu'il lui installée confortablement dans son lit, il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis fixa le sol un moment en cherchant ses mots.

- « Il se passe quelque chose de grave, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors Esmée.

Surpris, Carlisle releva la tête vers elle. Un sourire triste s'étirait sur son visage fatigué.

- « Il se passe des choses étranges ici depuis hier. Margaret fixe James avec inquiétude, Andrew n'a pas voulu le voir et semblait craindre quelque chose. Je vous ai entendue soupirer à de nombreuses reprises quand vous le regardiez. »

La jeune femme bascula alors sa tête en arrière et mit un instant avant de refouler les larmes qui la gagnaient. Impuissant, Carlisle se contenta de la fixer en se retenant d'aller la réconforter. Il devait absolument rester à sa place.

- « Allons Carlisle, vous ne me ferez tout de même pas l'affront de me cacher ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Au nom de notre amitié… » murmura-t-elle enfin.

- « Et bien… Je crains qu'il ne faille transférer rapidement James à l'hôpital le plus proche. J'ai constaté que son cœur était trop faible et je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire ici pour pouvoir en savoir davantage »

- « Mais est-ce vraiment si grave ? » demanda Esmée, la voix rendue tremblante pas l'émotion.

- « Extrêmement » répondit simplement Carlisle.

Elle était déjà suffisamment abattue, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage en allant plus loin dans son diagnostic.

- « L'avez-vous dit à Andrew ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

- « Il a préféré ne pas me croire »

- « Et il est parti tout de même ! » s'emporta-t-elle en se levant « Bon sang ! La santé de son fils a donc si peu d'importance à ses yeux pour qu'il me laisse m'en débrouiller seule ?! »

- « Peut-être n'a-t-il pas compris la gravité des évènements. J'en savais trop peu hier pour être précis… »

- « Ne lui cherchez pas d'excuse Carlisle, vous ne pensez même pas ce que vous dites ! » lui lança-t-elle avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

Elle fit alors quelques pas, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et en évitant soigneusement de se tourner vers le lit de son fils avant de finalement se tourner vers Carlisle.

- « Auriez-vous l'extrême amabilité de me conduire en voiture jusqu'au meilleur hôpital de Chicago ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le lui demander, Carlisle avait déjà prévu de faire le trajet avec elle. On organisa promptement le départ, Carlisle oubliant pour un temps la prudence qu'il s'imposait toujours en effectuant le chemin entre leurs deux maisons plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la Peerless se garait devant l'hôpital où Carlisle avait travaillé des années durant avant de faire la rencontre d'Edward. Usant de la petite notoriété qu'il avait acquise ici quelques années plus tôt, Carlisle réussit à faire en sorte que le jeune Andrew James Baldwin soit vu très rapidement par les meilleurs médecins de l'établissement.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que l'enfant fut entre de bonnes mains, il alla rejoindre Esmée qu'il avait installé dès leur arrivée à l'hôpital fauteuil roulant. Bien qu'inconfortable, cela lui permettait au moins d'être assise dans le couloir où médecins, infirmières et patients passaient devant elle sans même la voir.

Son visage était décomposé, elle semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à tenir le coup. Touché par tant de détresse, Carlisle vint prendre place près d'elle. Elle planta ses grands yeux tristes dans les siens et c'est tout naturellement que sa main vint ne nicher dans la sienne. Carlisle savait qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'elle ne le fasse pas, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de lui refuser ce maigre soutien.

- « J'ai attendu cet enfant tellement longtemps, je l'ai voulu tellement fort… » murmura la jeune maman d'une voix éteinte « Comment une telle chose peut-elle arriver ? »

- « La vie est parfois cruelle » souffla Carlisle « Et l'on n'y peut rien »

- « Et dire qu'avant je pensais savoir ce que c'était de ne pas être heureuse… Je croyais que cette naissance rapprocherait Andrew de moi. Qu'il arrêterait de ne penser qu'à son travail, qu'il m'accorderait un peu d'attention… Aujourd'hui, mon mari n'est même pas à mes côtés pour m'aider à traverser ce drame »

Carlisle serra un peu plus la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

- « C'est mon bébé Carlisle ! Mon bébé ! » sanglota alors Esmée en plaquant une de ses mains sur sa bouche « Je l'aime tellement. Je ne veux pas le perdre ! »

- « Oh Esmée… » souffla Carlisle en enlaçant l'épaule de la jeune femme de son bras. « Il faut que vous soyez forte. Des médecins très compétents sont au chevet de James, ils feront leur possible pour qu'il se rétablisse. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir… »

- « Quel espoir reste-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec chagrin.

- « Il y a toujours un espoir ! » lui souffla alors Carlisle.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa combien son visage était prêt de celui de la jeune femme. Comme figé, il regarda avec attention le moindre de ses traits, la courbe de son visage, la ligne de son menton, le dessin de ses paupières, le contour de ses lèvres. Elle ne pleurait plus. Sa respiration semblait comme ralentie. Elle aussi l'observait, avec fascination. Dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur inhabituelle. Sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience, Carlisle s'était rapproché encore un peu plus.

Lorsqu'il sentit que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de la jeune femme, il recula brusquement, horrifié par son geste. Surprise également, Esmée se mit à rougir violemment et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Une main plaquée sur sa poitrine, elle tentait visiblement de reprendre son souffle qui s'était brutalement accéléré.

Il avait faillit l'embrasser ! Alors qu'il s'était promis de ne rien faire d'aussi stupide. Carlisle savait pourtant combien il était important pour elle qu'il s'en aille. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester.

- « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte » lança-t-il dans un murmure.

Esmée le fixa alors avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de regret et d'un petit quelque chose qui rendait ses yeux brillants. Peut-être quelques restes de larmes. Carlisle sentit sa volonté fléchir et l'idée de la prendre dans ses bras et de la garder près de lui pour toujours et la consoler lui traversa l'esprit. Mais il se reprit vite. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était humaine… et mariée.

- « Souhaitez-vous que je passe au bureau de votre mari pour lui dire de vous rejoindre ici ? » proposa-t-il, gêné par la situation qu'il avait lui-même provoqué.

- « Comme vous voudrez » murmura Esmée d'une voix éteinte.

- « Très bien. Je reviendrais prendre des nouvelles régulièrement » lui promit-il alors.

Esmée hocha simplement la tête, elle ne voulait visiblement plus parler.

- « Au revoir, Mrs Baldwin » souffla-t-il alors en s'inclinant légèrement.

- « Au revoir Carlisle… » lui répondit-elle d'un air triste.

Et tandis que le vampire s'éloignait à pas vifs de cette jeune femme qu'il aimait trop pour son propre bien, il l'entendit éclater en sanglots.


	8. Disparition

Chapitre 8 :

**Chapitre 8 : Disparition**

Carlisle vécut replié sur lui-même trois jours durant. Il n'ouvrit pas le cabinet et resta cloitré dans sa chambre la plupart du temps. Il sortit juste la seconde nuit quand Edward lui signala qu'il avait un besoin urgent de se nourrir. Mais là encore, il était resté absent. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, son esprit était ailleurs. Edward avait eu la grande délicatesse de ne pas chercher à le faire parler.

Par le biais de son don, il avait vu tout ce qui s'était passé dans le moindre détail. Depuis le diagnostic qu'il avait posé au fils Baldwin jusqu'à ce presque baiser qu'il avait faillit échanger avec Esmée et qui le faisait se sentir si mal…

Edward avait vu aussi qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, qu'il voulait simplement oublier, oublier autant que possible ce terrible faux pas qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Allongé sur son lit à l'aube du quatrième jour, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à se rapprocher si dangereusement d'Esmée Baldwin.

Il avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait et s'il avait pu, il n'aurait rien changé. Esmée n'était pas heureuse en ménage, et les instants de joies qu'il avait pu lui procurer par sa compagnie, elles les méritaient amplement. La seule chose qu'il regrettait en fait, était de ne pas avoir réussit à contrôler ses sentiments à son encontre. Avec le recul, il réalisait qu'il aurait dû davantage se méfier de lui-même.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans une situation très délicate. Comment se comporter désormais avec elle ?

Certes, il avait faillit de l'embrasser, mais il restait tout de même son médecin et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son fils. Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé aller faire un saut à l'hôpital pour aller aux nouvelles, mais jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage d'y aller et de prendre le risque de rencontrer les Baldwin. Esmée autant que son mari. Alors, il avait envoyé son vieil ami Joe qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui rendre service en jouant les coursiers.

C'est de cette manière qu'il avait su que l'état du petit James avait empiré. Ce qu'il avait craint s'était malheureusement révélé exact. Le cœur de l'enfant était très faible. Et même si Andrew Baldwin- que Joe avait vu et dont il tenait ses informations- se montrait particulièrement confiant, Carlisle savait que peu d'espoir était permis.

Et cela aussi le minait.

Il savait combien Esmée avait voulu cet enfant et combien elle pouvait l'aimer. La peine qu'elle devait ressentir en ces instants pénibles le bouleversait lui aussi bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et surtout bien plus qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable. Il avait beau s'être répété pendant des centaines d'années que sa condition de vampire ne pouvait l'empêcher de ressentir des choses, d'éprouver des sentiments. La théorie était belle et bien rodée, mais c'était une toute autre chose que de s'y retrouver confronté.

Maintenant, il se sentait désemparé, déboussolé sans savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire, pour le mieux de tous. Et malheureusement, aucune autre idée ne lui était venue que de rester allongé sur son lit et fixé son plafond d'un air absent, immobile depuis des heures.

Il entendait Edward marcher de long en large dans la maison, il se faisait du souci, Carlisle en avait conscience, mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait créé le jeune vampire, il ne se sentait pas capable de surmonter ses démons pour l'aider à supporter les siens. Il détestait se sentir si impuissant, rien ne le rongeait plus que l'inactivité.

Il soupirait pour la centième fois quand des coups furent frappés à la porte de sa maison. Ils étaient faibles et tout autre personne qu'un vampire ne les aurait pas entendu. Pourtant, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, Carlisle avait rejoint Edward au bas de l'escalier. Le docteur lança un regard interrogatif à son « frère » qui baissait les yeux d'un air triste.

- « C'est fini » murmura-t-il d'un air sincèrement désolé.

Il avait beau s'être attendu à ce tragique évènement, l'apprendre causa un choc à Carlisle qui prit quelques secondes pour se remettre. Il avait l'air parfaitement comme à son habitude quand il ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une Margaret en pleurs. Il fit un pas sur le perron pour lui tenir le bras, elle semblait sur le point de défaillir.

- « Docteur c'est terrible ! » sanglota la domestique en tirant de sa poche un mouchoir d'une propreté douteuse « On a apprit la nouvelle ce matin ! Le petit maitre est mort ! »

- « Quel malheur ! » souffla Carlisle d'une voix étranglée « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

- « Dans la nuit. Madame et monsieur viennent juste de rentrer à la maison ! Madame est au plus mal, elle a fait un malaise. On m'a envoyé vous chercher ! Oh je vous en prie Docteur, faite quelque chose ! »

- « J'arrive tout de suite ! » assura Carlisle.

Le temps qu'il se retourner, Edward avait déjà été cherché son nécessaire et lui tendait sa trousse avec un sourire triste.

- « Je reviens dès que possible » murmura Carlisle si rapidement que Margaret ne se douta pas une seconde qu'il avait parlé.

- « Prends tout le temps nécessaire.» répondit Edward d'un air triste.

Le docteur hocha la tête et aidant encore la vieille domestique à se tenir debout, prit le chemin de la maison Baldwin. Et jamais ce trajet ne lui sembla aussi long. Carlisle était partagé. Il souhaitait intensément voir Esmée, l'aider autant qu'il lui était possible, mais en même temps, il redoutait le moment où il devrait se confronter à la mauvaise nouvelle.

Depuis le temps qu'il était sur cette terre, il avait à très nombreuses reprises eut affaire à la mort. Il avait été plus ou moins touché par des drames. Son métier, surtout du temps où il travaillait à l'hôpital, l'exposait à cela mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'y était habitué. Et lorsque ce drame touchait une personne dont il se sentait si proche, il redoutait le moment où le sujet serait abordé. Car il le serait forcément.

Il marqua un temps en arrivant sur le perron de la maison. Le temps de prendre une grande inspiration qui n'avait d'autre utilité que de retarder un peu le moment d'entrer puisque ce n'était pas une nécessite pour lui, et il pénétra dans l'immense demeure entièrement silencieuse.

Et ce silence était lourd, oppressant, presque palpable, seulement brisé par les reniflements de Margaret. Carlisle lui laissa sa veste et comme le lui proposa la vieille femme, il se rendit dans le salon où Andrew Baldwin se tenait debout devant la fenêtre. Le docteur se racla la gorge pour s'annoncer. Son hôte ne se retourna même pas.

- « Bonjour, Mr Baldwin » lança alors Carlisle en posant sa trousse près du canapé.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, mais ne le rejoignit pas. S'il préférait rester seul, Carlisle pouvait le comprendre.

- « Toutes mes condoléances » ajouta-t-il alors dans un murmure.

C'est alors qu'Andrew Baldwin se tourna vers lui. Son visage était décomposé. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un soupir lui échappa.

- « Je suis bien conscient qu'aucun mot ne pourra apaiser la douleur de cette perte, mais je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé. » continua Carlisle.

Et son hôte hocha simplement la tête en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne semblait pas du tout prêt à parler et Carlisle ne lui en voulait pas. Il prit alors le partit de prendre les devants.

- « Margaret m'a dit que votre femme avait fait un malaise. Je vais aller l'ausculter » annonça-t-il « Est-elle dans sa chambre ? »

Baldwin lui répondit par un borborygme indistinct que Carlisle prit pour une affirmation. Après lui avoir adressé signe de tête, il prit congé. Il se rendit à l'étage seul et au moment de pousser la porte de la chambre de son amie, un sursaut de peine le gagna.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et même si la faible luminosité lui suffisait, Carlisle prit tout de même le temps d'aller ouvrir les volets, laissant ainsi entrer la lumière. C'était aussi ce qu'il lui fallait : revoir le jour et même si cela était très difficile à entendre, continuer à vivre. Des jours difficiles s'annonçaient devant elle.

Esmée, étendue dans son lit, semblait dormir. Mais elle n'était pas paisible. Ses poings serrés avaient agrippé ses draps et de temps à autre un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres pincées. Elle semblait encore plus fragile que d'habitude, comme si désormais même un souffle pouvait la briser. Il vint prendre place sur le matelas près d'elle et délicatement posa sa main sur son front. Elle avait un peu de fièvre, sans doute à force d'avoir trop pleuré.

Il fallait la réveiller. Carlisle aurait bien voulu la laisser dormir encore un peu, et ainsi ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité qui se montrait si cruelle envers elle, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Il laissa courir ses doigts encore une fois sur son front et sa joue avant de fouiller dans sa trousse et d'en sortir une petite fiole de sels. Il la déboucha et après avoir soulevé la nuque de la jeune femme il la lui glissa sous le nez.

Esmée fronça les sourcils, rebroussa le nez et commença à s'agiter. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin ses yeux, elle rougit, Carlisle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et reposa la fiole sur la table de chevet. Quand il posa à nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il fut touché par toute la détresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Incapable de se retenir, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Un sanglot échappa à la jeune femme.

- « Je suis vraiment désolé » murmura Carlisle d'une voix douce « J'imagine quelle terrible épreuve cela doit être. »

- « J'avais espéré que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar… » chuchota Esmée d'une voix douloureuse « Un terrible cauchemar… »

Carlisle serra un peu plus sa main pâle et fine.

- « Jusqu'au bout j'ai cru qu'un miracle serait possible. Il était si petit… »

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Carlisle la laissa faire, elle avait besoin d'exprimer son chagrin et sa souffrance. Il la laissa faire et au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se calmer, il lâcha alors sa main. Il lui offrit un maigre sourire compatissant.

- « Merci… » souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes « Merci d'être là »

- « Je vous en prie Esmée. C'est tout naturel. J'éprouve moi aussi beaucoup de peine face à l'épreuve que vous traverser et en tant qu'ami, je trouve qu'il est tout naturel que je vous fasse part de mon soutien. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et renifla légèrement, sa main tremblant tandis qu'elle se saisissait d'un mouchoir.

- « A présent, je vais vous ausculter. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants et vous devez être très fatiguée. Ne vous en faites pas, je ferais en sorte d'être rapide. » annonça Carlisle en tirant son stéthoscope de sa trousse.

Comme il le lui avait promis, l'examen fut bref car comme il l'avait deviné, le malaise dont elle avait été la victime n'était dû qu'au choc et à la grande fatigue qui l'avait gagné depuis son accouchement. Il lui préconisa donc le plus grand repos ainsi qu'une tisane à base de plantes pour l'aider à dormir. Puis, après lui avoir assuré une nouvelle fois de tout son soutien, il la laissa essayer de se rendormir. Un nouveau sanglot se fit entendre au moment où il refermait la porte. Carlisle soupira. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas en faire plus pour la soulager.

Il était d'une humeur assez maussade quand il regagna le salon où Andrew Baldwin se tenait toujours près de la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ce dernier se tourna vers lui et vint à grands pas à sa rencontre.

- « Alors ?! » s'exclama-t-il en se postant devant lui.

- « Elle est très faible et elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos. Beaucoup de repos et surtout de temps pour se remettre de tout cela. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de vous reposer vous aussi, vous avez également été très éprouvé. De plus, rester près de votre épouse dans des moments aussi difficile ne peut qu'être une bonne chose. »

Andrew hocha distraitement la tête, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Carlisle décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre congé et de laisser les Baldwin entre eux, en couple.

- « Encore une fois, je me permets de vous présentez toutes mes condoléances. Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, pour quoi que se soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à… »

- « Docteur » le coupa alors Mr Baldwin « Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

- « Bien sûr ! » répondit Carlisle d'un air surpris. « Je vous écoute. »

- « Pensez-vous que… Enfin, serait-il possible que… que ce qui est arrivé puisse s'expliquer. »

Il semblait peu sûr de lui et très mal à l'aise. Carlisle ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. D'un regard interrogatif, il l'incita à poursuivre.

- « Et bien, je me disais… Esmée a toujours été d'une santé fragile et… et elle a eu tellement de mal à tomber enceinte. Sa grossesse n'a été qu'une succession de difficultés alors je me demandais si… si finalement tout cela n'avait pas… »

- « Eté une suite malheureuse d'évènements ? Si tout à fait ! » le coupa alors Carlisle d'un ton sec. « Mr Baldwin, votre fils avait un cœur fragile et personne n'y pouvait rien. Le drame qui vous touche est tragique mais aucune erreur humaine n'a été commise. C'est tout ce qu'il est important de savoir ! »

Il fixa alors son interlocuteur d'un air sévère. Il éprouvait en cet instant pour lui une profonde colère. Il était injuste. Il n'avait pas le droit de sous entendre qu'Esmée pouvait être responsable de l'état de santé de leur enfant, Carlisle ne tolérait pas non plus le fait qu'il ait pu le penser. Cet individu n'avait donc aucune compassion, aucune affection pour son épouse pour penser la rendre coupable du malheur qui les touchait ?! Ses mains se mirent à trembler. C'était le signe qu'il devait partir maintenant.

- « Au revoir, Mr Baldwin » lança-t-il d'un ton sec « Et encore une fois, si vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher. »

Sur ces mots, il le salua d'un signe de tête et récupérant sa trousse et son manteau, quitta la maison des Baldwin sans se retourner. Il ruminait toujours ses idées noires quand il passa la porte de sa maison. Edward grimaça dès qu'il le vit entrer dans la pièce.

- « Tu devrais te calmer » lui suggéra-t-il « Tu hurles presque tes pensées… »

- « Je n'ai encore jamais été tellement en colère contre quelqu'un… » répondit Carlisle avec humeur.

- « Tu n'avais jamais eu de sentiments pour une femme que l'on accable non plus » souffla Edward.

- « Je ne supporte plus cet homme ! »

- « Tu ne l'avais jamais vraiment porté dans ton cœur. Mais je dois admettre qu'il a été particulièrement odieux dans ses sous-entendus… » lança Edward.

Carlisle soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- « Au moins, tu peux être soulagé concernant Esmée, sa vie n'est pas en danger »

- « Mais son moral est au plus bas… »

- « Il lui faudra du temps… »

- « Et du soutien, mais elle n'en trouvera pas auprès de son mari ! » grogna Carlisle « Elle mérite tellement mieux… »

- « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mêler de tout ça. As-tu changé d'avis ? Tu ne veux plus partir ? »

- « Si ! » répondis Carlisle « Si, il le faut. Je ne peux plus rester si près d'elle, je risquerais de faire une bêtise… Mais je regrette de devoir partir à un moment où elle aurait besoin de mon soutien. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas de choix. Nous avons un secret à préserver et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de le voir dévoiler. »

Et comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait autre chose à ajouter, tous les deux se turent et chacun trouva à s'occuper. Carlisle commença à préparer ses affaires dans le but d'un prochain déménagement. Il avait déjà prévenu les autorités concernées de son futur départ et il voulait laisser à son successeur un cabinet digne de ce nom. De plus, mettre en ordre tous ses papiers, ses instruments et ses effets personnels avait pour effet non négligeable de lui occuper l'esprit, de sorte qu'il parvenait durant de courtes périodes à ne plus penser à Esmée.

Edward lui était également d'un grand secours. Outre le fait qu'il l'aidait grandement à emballer leurs effets, c'était lui qui recevait les personnes venues vérifier la folle rumeur qui courait en ville : celle de leur imminent départ. Edward leur répondait qu'ils partaient en effet, car son frère et lui avaient envie de parcourir les routes des Etats-Unis et voir un peu du pays. Il se chargeait aussi de les rassurer sur le fait que le médecin qui remplacerait Carlisle serait tout à fait compétent et qu'ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire pour leur santé.

Carlisle s'en voulait un peu de laisser tous ces gens auxquels il s'était attaché malgré tout. Il avait toujours su qu'il leur faudrait un jour partir. Il regrettait simplement d'avoir à le faire si vite. La journée dura ainsi, entre les visites et les paquets et Carlisle eut un petit pincement au cœur en refermant le dernier carton. La maison lui semblait d'un seul coup bien vide et pourtant Edward et lui ne devaient partir que quelques semaines plus tard.

Il venait enfin de s'autoriser à s'installer sur son lit, et ainsi à rester un peu seul face à ses pensées quand des murmures et des rumeurs s'élevèrent de la rue. Pourtant, il n'avait ni l'envie ni la force de se lever pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il ressentait simplement le besoin de rester seul, comme c'était bien souvent le cas ces derniers temps.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa demeure s'ouvrir et Edward entrer en grande conversation avec des personnes dont il ne reconnaissait pas les voix qu'il commençait à s'interroger. D'une manière générale, Edward ne conversait pas avec leurs voisins préférant rester discret et les éviter. Carlisle se redressa sur son lit et tendit l'oreille. Malgré la distance, les murs et le fait que la conversation ne soit qu'une suite de murmures excité, il en percevait quelques bribes et l'angoisse le gagna aussitôt. Il décida alors de se lever et d'aller finalement voir par lui-même ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de l'escalier, le visage blême des visiteurs l'inquiétèrent d'avantages. Mais ce fut surtout le regard que lui lança Edward qui lui fit comprendre combien l'heure était grave. Le jeune vampire semblait… bouleversé.

- « Docteur Cullen, nous avons besoin de votre aide ! » lança le boulanger qui avait ôté son chapeau et qui parlait d'une voix hachée.

- « Mais bien sûr, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » demanda Carlisle en essayant de rester le plus calme possible.

- « En fait, c'est Mr Baldwin qui a demandé l'aide de toutes les bonnes volontés » poursuivit le boulanger « En fait… Il s'agit de sa dame… »

- « Mrs Baldwin ? » s'inquiéta alors Carlisle « Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Elle a disparu » souffla l'homme qui se tenait devant lui « Personne ne sait où elle a bien pu partir. Ils ont fouillé toute leur maison et les environs, aucune trace d'elle. Mr Baldwin nous a dit combien elle était faible, il craint qu'elle n'ai fait un malaise avant de pouvoir rentrer… »

Carlisle sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il les enfonça dans le fond de ses poches. Une colère sourde s'insinua en lui. Jamais Esmée n'aurait dû avoir la possibilité de quitter sa chambre ! Son mari aurait dû veiller à ce qu'elle reste couchée et se repose !

La culpabilité de ne pas être resté plus longtemps près d'elle et de ne pas avoir suffisamment bien fait comprendre à Baldwin l'importance qu'il y avait à ce qu'elle reprenne des forces le gagna alors…

- « On organise des recherches à partir de leur maison. » indiqua l'homme

- « Très bien, allons-y ! » décréta alors le docteur, approuver par Edward d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous quittent la maison des Cullen pour rejoindre celle des Baldwin. Carlisle marchait en tête avec Edward. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une petite foule d'hommes se trouvaient déjà rassembler autour d'un Andrew Baldwin visiblement dans tous ses état.

- « Ah ! Dieu soit loué Docteur, vous voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il en le voyant arriver. « Je suis tellement inquiet ! Elle ne devait pas quitter la chambre ! »

Carlisle s'approcha de lui.

- « Nous allons la retrouver » souffla-t-il bien qu'il n'en sache absolument rien.

Mais il savait que c'était la réaction que l'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de montrer combien il pouvait être angoissé et combien cette disparition pouvait se révéler inquiétante. Il échangea un regard avec Edward qui était le seul à savoir dans quel état il pouvait se trouver mais il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier semblait intéresser par de toutes autres pensées que les siennes. Il avait sur le visage une expression de colère qu'il tentait de contenir. Il y parvenait d'ailleurs aux yeux de tous mais pas aux siens. Carlisle le connaissait trop bien. Tandis que les groupes de recherches s'organisaient alors rapidement pour partir à la recherche d'Esmée, il attrapa Edward par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure « Qu'as-tu appris ? »

- « Andrew Baldwin ne nous a pas tout dit sur la disparition de sa femme » siffla Edward.

Carlisle sentit un mauvais pressentiment le gagner.

- « Après ton départ, il est allé la voir. Ils se sont disputés, assez violemment, il lui a dit des choses… que tu peux imaginer. Il l'a laissé en pleurs dans sa chambre avant d'aller lui-même faire un tour. C'est quand il est revenu qu'il a découvert la disparition de sa femme. Carlisle, il pense qu'elle va faire une bêtise… »

- « C'est pas vrai ! » gronda le docteur.

- « Il lui a fait porter le chapeau pour ce qui est arrivé… »

- « Quel imbécile ! Il faut absolument la retrouver Edward ! Il le faut ! »

Carlisle était désormais paniqué. Elle était déprimée, la seule joie de sa vie lui avait été arrachée et son mari la considérait comme responsable… Esmée était trop mal pour pouvoir supporter tout cela.

- « Comment faire ? » lui demanda Edward « Elle pourrait être n'importe où ? »

- « Pas si elle a décidé d'en finir ! »

Tous les deux échangèrent un regard grave tandis que les autres hommes se dispersaient déjà pour tenter de retrouver la disparue. Carlisle savait qu'il fallait rester calme, qu'il devait réfléchir posément, que céder à la panique ne l'aiderait en rien, mais il avait toutes les peines du monde à le faire. Il sentit la main d'Edward se poser sur son épaule.

- « Nous devrions y aller. Je vais chercher dans la forêt, tu devrais aller voir du côté des falaises ».

Carlisle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et parti en courant, plus vite que la normale des autres humains. Tandis qu'il arrivait au sommets des magnifiques falaises qui surplombaient les vastes étendues d'eaux de la région, Carlisle était dans un état second. Il voulait à tout prix retrouver Esmée, mais il ne voulait pas la retrouver ici. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir, il avait trop peur de la voir morte. Elle qui symbolisait tant la vie, elle dont le sourire pouvait illuminer n'importe quel endroit. Il arpenta le rebord rocailleux de la falaise pendant de longues minutes, scrutant le contrebas avec appréhension. Ses points étaient serrés dans ses poches, son visage était fermé. Dès qu'il se penchait un peu, il ressentait une inquiétude terrible. Mais au bout d'une heure de recherche, si son cœur avait continué à battre, il se serrait briser en voyant une main blanche pendant misérablement dans le vide, sur une corniche un peu plus bas.

Carlisle poussa alors un grondement sourd de douleur et de colère. Esmée Baldwin avait bel et bien sauté.


	9. Renaissance

**Chapitre 9 : Renaissance**

Jamais Carlisle n'avait été si rapide et surtout si imprudent. Il faisait encore jour pourtant et n'importe quelle personne un peu attentive aurait pu le voir fendre l'air aussi vif qu'un murmure. D'autant plus qu'il portait dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté d'Esmée Baldwin. Et il la portait comme s'il avait le plus précieux des trésors aux creux des bras.

Malgré ses facultés extraordinaires, extirper Esmée de la corniche où elle avait échoué, c'était révélé très difficile. Il avait failli tomber lui aussi à de très nombreuses reprises tant la pierre était friable. Il s'était assuré avant toute chose que la jeune femme vivait encore et grâce à Dieu, c'était encore le cas. Et Carlisle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais connu un aussi grand soulagement. Mais elle était faible, trop faible et il n'y avait pas une seule seconde à perdre. Ainsi pour une fois, il fit fi de sa prudence légendaire car rien ne comptait plus que cette vie qu'il sentait fuir au fur et à mesure que le sang s'écoulait du corps meurtri de la jeune femme.

Edward devait l'attendre, aux aguets dans leur maison car il lui ouvrit la porte au moment même où Carlisle posa le pied sur le perron de leur demeure. Il s'engouffra dans la maison et se rua dans ce qu'il restait de son cabinet. Edward le suivait, très inquiet lui aussi.

- « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda le jeune vampire qui s'était précipité pour fermer les volets de la pièce et assurer ainsi la discrétion de ce qui allait se passer.

- « Sur une corniche sur la falaise, elle a sauté ! »

- « Faut-il prévenir son mari ? » demanda Edward en se postant près de lui.

- « Certainement pas ! » s'exclama Carlisle qui avec des gestes vifs et précis, débarrassait la jeune femme de ses épais vêtements.

L'odeur du sang empli alors la pièce avec violence. Carlisle leva immédiatement les yeux vers Edward dont les yeux étaient devenus plus sombres, plus sauvages. Le jeune vampire avait les traits tirés et les poings serrés si fort qu'on aurait pu croire que jamais il ne pourrait les déplier un jour.

- « Tu crois qu'elle va survivre ? » lui demanda-t-il pourtant comme si de rien n'était.

- « Je ne sais pas ! » avoua le docteur avec impuissance. « Et toi ? Tu crois que tu vas tenir ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! » lui assura Edward avec véhémence « Occupe toi plutôt d'elle ! »

Le docteur hoche alors la tête.

- « Vas me chercher mes instruments ! » demanda-t-il.

Edward s'exécuta aussitôt et Carlisle souleva la nuque de la jeune femme de sa main froide et précise.

- « Esmée ! » supplia-t-il « Esmée, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Et contre toute attente, il la vit ouvrir les yeux péniblement. Immédiatement, Carlisle glissa sa main libre dans celle de la jeune femme. Il sentit les doigts faibles d'Esmée serrer les siens.

- « Esmée ! Esmée je vous en prie, battez-vous ! »

Une lueur triste teinta les yeux de la jeune femme qui se voilèrent de larmes.

- « Quelle folie ! » souffla Carlisle « Quelle folie ! Je sais que c'est dur mais… »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase et préféra serrer encore un peu plus la main de la jeune femme. Edward revint alors avec la trousse médicale qu'il posa près de lui et vint se poster près de la tête d'Esmée.

- « Elle a peur ! » souffla-t-il en direction de Carlisle.

- « Nous sommes là Esmée ! » répondit alors le docteur « Nous sommes là près de vous. »

- « Elle voudrait savoir comment tu as fait pour la retrouver et la ramener ici » continua Edward.

Difficilement, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le jeune vampire lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

- « Il y a eu de grandes recherches d'organiser pour vous retrouver. Tout le monde était inquiet. J'ai eu de la chance de vous apercevoir sur cette corniche. »

- « Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, Carlisle » souffla alors Edward tandis que la jeune femme fermait les yeux et qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres.

- « Esmée ! Esmée ! » s'écria alors le docteur en la secouant doucement « Esmée, vous m'entendez ?! »

Avec la plus grande des difficultés, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Carlisle n'eut alors pas besoin d'Edward pour comprendre combien elle souffrait, et combien elle avait peur. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

- « Il faut que vous aillez envie de vous en sortir ! » la supplia-t-il alors.

- « Elle n'a plus envie de vivre dans un monde comme celui là. Elle veut rejoindre son fils et surtout quitter celui qui a cessé de l'aimer il y a longtemps et l'accuse maintenant de tous ses maux. » murmura Edward.

- « Il ne faut pas ! Non Esmée, il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! » souffla Carlisle « Je vous en prie ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir mourir ! »

- « Elle regrette de te faire de la peine »

- « Je comprends votre chagrin, je comprends votre souffrance mais je vous en supplie, Esmée, battez-vous ! Ne mourrez pas ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit, pas vous ! »

- « Elle dit qu'elle sent que c'est trop tard ! »

- « Non ! » s'écria alors Carlisle.

Reposant la tête de la jeune femme sur la table d'auscultation, il prit son visage dans le sien et plongea ses yeux dans son regard voilé.

- « Je t'aime ! » lui lança-t-il alors « Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te laisser partir comme ça ! »

Il était désespéré. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cette sensation de perte d'une manière aussi forte. Il se sentait dévasté à l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir, qu'elle puisse partir en le laissant si seul, en le privant de sa compagnie, de sa joie de vivre, de toute l'amitié et l'affection qu'elle lui avait offert ces derniers mois.

- « Elle dit qu'elle regrette de ne pas t'avoir connu plus tôt. De ne pas t'avoir connu avant son mari. Elle aurait tant aimé que les choses soient différentes… » souffla alors Edward.

Carlisle se redressa immédiatement. Il y avait un moyen, il y avait une solution. Son regard ne quittait pas le visage d'Esmée dont les couleurs disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que ses forces s'amenuisaient. Carlisle sentait qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement. Le temps des doutes et des secrets était désormais révolu. Il était prêt à tout pour la garder près de lui, il était prêt à tout pour la revoir sourire un jour. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Et plus que jamais il se sentait prêt à renouveler l'expérience. Il se tourna vers Edward d'un air décidé.

- « Tu devrais le lui demander à elle plutôt » lui répondit ce dernier « Elle seule peut te dire si cette alternative lui convient… »

Carlisle hocha alors la tête, prit une grande inspiration et se lança alors.

- « Esmée, je vous en prie, écoutez-moi bien. Ecoutez-moi bien et surtout faites-moi confiance. Si je vous dis qu'il existe un moyen pour que vous recommenciez une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie à mes côtés et aux côtés d'Edward. Une vie tout à fait différente et loin d'ici, où vous aurez du temps pour vous remettre de vos blessures, de vos souffrances… Il existe un moyen pour que nous puissions rester ensemble pour toujours… Je ne veux pas vous perdre mais vous… Avez-vous envie de me garder près de vous ? »

- « Elle ne comprends pas Carlisle ! »

- « Faites-moi confiance Esmée ! Tout cela est trop long à expliquer mais je vous jure de vous offrir une vie aussi belle que possible et de vous aimer… Oh oui de vous aimez comme vous le méritez et comme j'aurais pu le faire si nos routes s'étaient croisées plus tôt ! Je vous en supplie Esmée, si vous m'aimez un peu… faites-moi confiance… »

Il la regarda alors un long moment, la sentant partir à chaque seconde un peu plus, terrorisée et ébranlée. Si fragile et si belle qu'elle paraissait déjà presque irréelle.

- « Elle a confiance en toi, Carlisle ! » annonça alors Edward d'un air surexcité.

Carlisle poussa alors un sourire de soulagement et posa un baiser sur le front glacé de la jeune femme.

- « Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! » déclara-t-il alors d'un air grave « Edward… Il va y avoir beaucoup de sang que maintenant et je ne serais pas en mesure de m'occuper de toi… »

- « Je vais partir » comprit le jeune homme en se levant prestement.

Il avait déjà ouvert la porte quand il se retourna vers Carlisle.

- « Je vais aller annoncer à Mr Baldwin que j'ai vu sa femme se jeter du haut de la falaise… Le temps que l'on organise les fouilles, tu auras eu le temps… de la sauver ! »

Et il disparut. Carlisle prit alors délicatement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et la caressa tendrement avant de la regarder d'un air grave.

- « N'aie pas peur » lui souffla-t-il « Et excuse-moi pour la douleur, mais c'est la seule solution »

Il porta alors le poignet délicat de la jeune femme à ses lèvres, y posa un tendre baiser avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair douce et délicate. Il avait appris à résister à l'odeur du sang, et il avait presque oublié son incroyable saveur. Mais lorsque les premières gouttes coulèrent entre ses lèvres, ce fut une véritable explosion. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, il sentait que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés. Rien ne comptait désormais plus que ce liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge et qui le nourrissait bien mieux que n'importe quel autre breuvage. Sa saveur était exceptionnelle, jamais il n'avait rien bu de si délicieux. Et si les gémissements de douleur d'Esmée n'avaient pas attirés son attention, il n'aurait pas eu la présence d'esprit de cesser juste à temps.

A regret, vraiment, il relâcha le poignet sanglant de la jeune femme. Des gouttes d'un rouge sombre glissaient sur sa peau diaphane et il fallut au docteur toute la force de caractère que lui avait apporté sa longue expérience pour se retenir de s'abreuver encore un peu à cette plaie si attirante.

Carlisle lécha avec une gourmandise coupable ses crocs et le rebord de ses lèvres avant de se saisir d'un linge et d'essuyer avec le plus grand soin toute trace de sang dans la pièce. Tandis qu'il s'efforçait de résister à la soif qui le tenaillait, les plaintes et les cris affaiblis d'Esmée le faisait souffrir. Il évita de croiser son regard durant toute l'opération. Et lorsque tout fut nettoyé, que les linges ayant servis à éponger le sang furent brûlés et la pièce lavée à grande eau, il s'autorisa à venir se rasseoir près d'elle. La fièvre ravageait son visage, il la sentait fébrile. Il pouvait presque voir le venin circuler dans les veines désormais bien visibles sous sa peau pâle.

Elle souffrait par sa faute, Carlisle le regrettait mais n'avait pas de remords. Après tout, elle avait accepté de lui faire confiance et il n'avait fait que lui donner la possibilité de l'arracher à son ancienne existence. Il redoutait tout de même le temps des explications, le temps des révélations. Car vendrait un moment où il n'aurait plus de secrets pour elle tandis qu'il ignorerait encore si elle avait un tant soit peu de sentiments à son égard.

Carlisle soupira et prit sa main fine dans la sienne. Et tandis qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots apaisants et rassurants, il attendit à ses côtés, oubliant peu à peu la terrible soif qu'il avait ressentie quelques instants plus tôt. Il saurait se montrer fort pour elle.

Le calvaire d'Esmée dura trois longs jours. Carlisle avait fini par aller l'installer dans sa propre chambre avec l'aide d'Edward qui était revenu rapidement auprès de lui pour lui apporter son aide. Tous les deux se relayaient à son chevet pour que jamais elle ne soit seule. Elle délirait beaucoup, se plaignait un peu, la douleur disparaissait lentement, mais la fièvre était tenace.

Elle réclamait son fils, souvent. Carlisle parfois…

Pas une fois elle ne prononça le nom de son mari, ce que Carlisle considérait comme une bonne chose. Elle avait aussi soif. Elle réclamait à boire. Edward dans ses moments là était le plus habile pour la calmer, par ses paroles rassurantes.

Les Cullen ne sortaient désormais pratiquement plus de chez eux mais dans la ville endeuillée par la disparition tragique de Mrs Baldwin, personne ne le remarqua vraiment.

Pour Carlisle, aller présenter ses condoléances à Andrew Baldwin fut une vraie épreuve. La colère qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, était très dure à contenir. Il ne s'attarda pas, prétextant des choses urgentes à régler avant son départ de la ville. Lorsqu'il franchit ce jour là le seuil de sa maison, il jura que jamais plus il n'y mettrait les pieds.

Dès la tombée de la nuit, Carlisle se glissait hors de sa demeure et se livrait à une étrange manœuvre. Il détestait avoir à faire cela, mais lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, Esmée serait faible et aurait besoin de nourrir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire sortir, cela aurait été trop dangereux. Il chassait donc pour elle, de petits animaux qu'il capturait vivant et enfermait chez lui en attendant. Des chats, quelques renards et un blaireau. Rien de très fortifiant. Juste de quoi la garder suffisamment alerte pour l'emmener loin et la faire chasser du gibier qui l'aiderait totalement à se remettre de sa transformation.

Jamais Carlisle n'avait prit autant de risques, mais il ne regrettait rien et le faisait par devoir. Tout comme Edward avant elle, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas de permettre de la décevoir ou de la mettre en danger. Il ne l'aurait jamais supporté.

Carlisle était au chevet d'Esmée lorsque cette dernière s'éveilla de son délire. Une nouvelle vampire était née, encore plus belle et merveilleuse qu'il n'avait osé l'imaginer. Il la regarda se redresser dans son lit et regarder tout autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur lui, elle sembla se calmer. Néanmoins ses mains tremblaient.

- « J'ai soif… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait désormais plus rien d'humain.

- « C'est tout à fait normal » lui répondit-il d'un calmement.

Il se leva d'un bond et alla récupérer au fond de la pièce un large saladier en argent remplit de sang des animaux qu'il avait capturé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur en lui présentant dès son réveil des animaux à égorger. Il se souvenait qu'Edward l'avait très mal vécu.

La soif tenaillait tellement Esmée qu'elle se rua sur la boisson sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Elle buvait avec avidité, urgence. Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose et ses membres cessèrent alors de trembler. Pourtant, quand elle eut terminé de boire, elle jeta le récipient avec force sur le sol.

- « Mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. « Quelle horreur ! »

Elle se recroquevilla alors sur son lit, son dos plaqué contre le mur, visiblement sous le choc.

- « Ce n'est rien Esmée… » murmura alors Carlisle d'une voix apaisante en posant sa main sur son épaule « Ce n'est rien… »

- « Du sang… » murmura la jeune femme dont le regard en disait long sur le dégoût que ce qu'elle venait de faire lui inspirait.

- « Il s'agit là de notre seule nourriture » lui apprit Carlisle d'un air grave.

Esmée se tourna alors vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle était totalement perdue et ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se mit alors à trembler. Carlisle n'avait pas besoin d'Edward pour le savoir. Son devoir était maintenant de lui apprendre ce qu'elle était devenue. Il ôta sa main de son épaule pour venir prendre sa main. Avec plaisir, il la sentit serrer ses doigts contre les siens.

- « Avant toutes choses, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir fait confiance » souffla-t-il.

- « Tout était tellement confus Carlisle ! Je crois bien que je rêvais ! Votre frère répondait à mes pensées comme s'il pouvait les voir et… j'étais tellement terrifiée ! Pourtant, vous aviez les mots justes et… »

Elle détourna alors le regard pour fixer les draps qui la recouvraient en partie.

- « Je n'avais pas envie de vous faire de la peine ou de m'éloigner de vous… » reprit-elle dans un murmure.

Une vague de joie emplit alors Carlisle qui se garda bien de le montrer. Seul un sourire eut raison de sa détermination. Il ne voulait pas que les choses aillent trop vite. Il était extrêmement important qu'Esmée comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé.

- « Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? » lui demanda alors la jeune femme en se tournant vers vous « Je voulais tellement mourir ! Mais je savais que si c'était vous qui me trouviez… C'est ridicule je sais mais… J'avais la certitude que vous pourriez me sauver. J'ai été loin pour être certaine que personne ne me retrouve avant la fin… »

- « Je possède des capacités physiques que les humains n'ont pas et… Edward peut effectivement lire dans les pensées. Il m'a averti que vous alliez sans doute tenter de mettre fin à vos jours. Et je crois que mon instinct a fait le reste… » avoua Carlisle.

Esmée ne cessait de le fixer avec intensité.

- « Qu'êtes-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors tout simplement malgré la curiosité que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

Reculer n'était désormais plus possible. L'aveu était inévitable. Et pourtant, Carlisle ressentit comme un doute au moment de le lui dire. C'était bien plus difficile qu'il le l'avait imaginé. Bien plus difficile qu'avec Edward. Parce qu'il craignait par dessus tout de l'effrayer, de lui faire peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette cette confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée. Les enjeux n'était pas les mêmes. Il du se faire violence. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser dans l'ignorance…

- « Edward et moi sommes des vampires » annonça-t-il à vois basse, comme si le murmure pouvait rendre moins terrifiant la réalité.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Esmée eu un mouvement de recul, mais ne lui lâcha pas la main ni ne cessa de le regarder. Elle semblait plus intriguée que réellement effrayée bien que son corps restait aussi éloigné de lui qu'il lui était possible de l'être.

- « J'ai été créé il y a des siècles par un vampire dont j'ignore encore l'identité. J'ai vécu seul de longues années avant de rencontrer Edward. La fièvre allait l'emporter et sa mère, elle-même agonisante, m'a suppliée de le sauver. Je l'ai transformé il y a quatre ans de cela et depuis nous vivons ensemble ici, en essayant de nous faire remarquer le moins possible » expliqua-t-il brièvement.

Le temps des récits plus détaillés viendrait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il fallait aller à l'essentiel.

- « Est-ce donc ce que je suis devenue ? » demanda Esmée d'une voix tremblante et apeurée.

L'inquiétude et un certain dégoût apparurent dans ses yeux. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale, mais Carlisle en fut secoué. Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il avait été ridicule de croire qu'un tel changement n'ai pas pu la perturbée.

- « Oui » répondit-il alors « Je n'avais pas le temps de vous l'expliquer en détail, vous seriez morte avant. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre, je voulais vous garder près de moi pour toujours. Je sais que tout cela est très égoïste, mais votre mort aurait été un véritable gâchis »

La jeune femme détourna la tête et ôta sa main de la sienne, replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche qui la gênait. Carlisle eut alors peur d'avoir été trop loin, de s'être montré trop pressant. Mais il ne pouvait lui cacher la vérité, les véritables raisons de son acte. Après tout, il venait de lui offrir une éternité de damné, elle méritait de savoir pourquoi.

- « Je sais que vous auriez dû avoir votre mot à dire, mais nous manquions de temps… » poursuivit-il.

- « J'ai accepté de vous faire confiance » le coupa-t-elle alors. « J'avais beau ignorer ce que vous me réserviez, j'avais et j'ai toujours foi en vous. »

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Elle avait parlé avec une conviction qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Le choc n'était toujours pas passé. Mais sa volonté d'assumer toucha Carlisle.

- « Plus j'apprenais à vous connaitre, plus je sentais que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres. Je sais désormais à quel point j'avais raison. Ces derniers mois, je savais que j'avais à faire à des personnes hors du commun et… lorsque vous êtes venus à mon secours sur cette corniche, j'ai su que mes soupçons étaient fondés. Alors certes, je ne savais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi, mais je voulais croire en vous et… je ne voulais pas non plus vous faire de la peine et partir… J'ai regretté mon geste au moment où mon corps a basculé dans le vide. J'ai regretté mon suicide à l'instant même où je venais de sauter. La perte de mon enfant était trop lourde à porter, ainsi que l'indifférence d'Andrew et ses accusations si terribles. Pour toutes ses raisons j'ai voulu en finir. Mais quand en m'élançant, j'ai réalisé que cela signifiait ne plus jamais vous revoir, j'ai regretté. »

Carlisle l'écoutait, fasciné par ses aveux. Le regard d'Esmée ne cillait pas. Elle le regardait avec détermination malgré cette peur en l'avenir qui se dégagea d'elle et cela le troublait.

- « Alors me voilà devenue vampire. Il va me falloir vivre avec » murmura-t-elle d'un air triste.

C'est alors que Carlisle dénota une nouvelle crainte et le dégoût. Il entreprit de la rassurer tout de suite.

- « Ne vous fiez pas aux images fantasques que vous avez de notre race » lui lança-t-il « J'ai longtemps cherché ma voie, mais désormais, j'ai trouvé un moyen de nous faire vivre sans avoir à tuer d'êtres humains. Edward et moi ne sommes pas les monstres des légendes populaires. Nous avons appris à respecter la vie humaine. Et vous le ferez également, Esmée, je vous le promets. Les premiers temps seront durs, mais Edward et moi seront à vos côtés.»

Elle le regarda alors avec espoir et il lui offrit un léger sourire. Des jours difficiles s'annonçaient devant eux, mais Carlisle ne les redoutait pas. Esmée était auprès de lui et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait retenir.


	10. Nouveau départ

Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Merci à tous et à toutes de l'avoir suivie et d'avoir laisser des review !

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

Aylala

**Chapitre 10 : Nouveau départ**

Les jours qui suivirent la transformation d'Esmée furent très éprouvants pour les Cullen. Car ils devaient tout faire pour protéger leur secret et la nouvelle venue parmi eux. La chose n'était pas aisée car dans la banlieue bouleversée par le drame qui frappait les Baldwin, les gens venaient chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de leur médecin. Et bien que Carlisle n'exerçait plus depuis la disparition d'Esmée, il n'était pas rare que l'on vienne frapper à sa porte pour demander un conseil ou tout simplement se confier.

Il devenait urgent de partir et Carlisle et Edward faisaient en sorte de pouvoir le faire le plus rapidement possible, et dans les meilleures conditions. En tant que jeune vampire, Esmée semblait plus calme que ne l'avait été Edward. Carlisle mettait cela sur le fait que la jeune femme savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à perdre si on venait par malheur à l'apercevoir hors de sa cachette. Néanmoins, quand la soif se faisait sentir, et c'était un phénomène très fréquent chez les nouveaux nés, elle était difficile à maitriser et il n'était pas trop de deux pour lui rendre la raison.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus de petits animaux dans les environs de la ville. Tous avaient fini égorgés pour contenter Esmée qui pourtant en réclamait toujours plus. Carlisle se désolait de devoir l'affamer ainsi et lui promettait que bientôt elle pourrait aller chasser. Mais son odorat nouvellement développé lui offrait de plein fouet l'odeur des humains qu'elle avait côtoyé et le désir d'y goûter était très fort.

Bien qu'il lui eu expliqué en détail son mode de vie, Carlisle comprenait tout à fait ce besoin qu'elle ressentait de boire du sang humain. Il l'avait lui-même ressentit jadis et y avait plusieurs fois succombé. Quand elle était plus sereine et qu'elle venait de se nourrir, ils avaient tous les trois, avec Edward de longues discussions à ce sujet. Le jeune vampire qui n'avait connu que ce régime alimentaire particulier mais qui était aussi passé par ce même besoin compulsif était un guide précieux pour la jeune femme qui appréciait grandement sa compagnie. Ils s'étaient tous deux peu fréquenté de son vivant, mais désormais, rattrapaient le temps perdu en passant souvent de longues heures seuls. Loin d'en être jaloux, Carlisle se réjouissait de les voir si bien s'entendre. Il avait si longtemps manqué à Edward une présence féminine… A lui aussi d'ailleurs…

Leur cohabitation se passait bien. Esmée paraissait se faire à sa nouvelle condition. Et même si parfois elle avait encore quelques réticences et quelques difficultés, elles s'en iraient rapidement, Carlisle ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus.

La veille de leur départ cependant, une dispute éclata. Et bien qu'il ait tout fait pour l'éviter, Carlisle avait pressenti qu'elle serait incontournable. Ce jour là, on enterrait James Andrew Baldwin.

Edward et Carlisle faisaient toujours tout leur possible pour ne pas évoquer l'enfant qu'Esmée avait perdu. Elle était encore très affectée par le chagrin et pensait souvent à lui d'après Edward. Lorsqu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, lorsque la nuit était si noire que personne ne risquait de la voir, elle repensait à son bébé, se culpabilisant de sa mort, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu mal faire pour que ce drame se soit produit. Au départ, Carlisle avait cherché à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir, qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et qu'aussi cruel que cela puisse paraître, c'était la vie qui avait reprit ses droits.

Mais Esmée ne voulait pas l'entendre, le temps du deuil n'était pas terminé et Carlisle savait qu'il lui faudrait énormément de temps pour prendre le dessus. Et il était prêt à l'aider et à la soutenir autant qu'il lui serait possible de faire. Cependant, toute à sa nouvelle transformation et à tous ses changements qui venaient de s'opérer dans sa vie, Esmée en avait oublié jusqu'aux plus élémentaires des rites humains.

C'est en devinant à travers les rideaux la petite foule qui se massait dans la rue en direction de l'église que la jeune vampire commença à se poser des questions et comprit ce qu'on avait tant espéré qu'elle ignore. Folle de chagrin, elle se leva de sa chaise d'un geste brusque abandonnant Edward avec qui elle discutait pour se ruer dans les escaliers. Par chance, son interlocuteur avait su avant même qu'elle ne réagisse ce qu'elle comptait faire et sa rapidité lui avait permis de la stopper en haut des marches. Malheureusement, Esmée était une nouvelle née, sa force bien que mal maîtrisée, était brute et décuplée par sa volonté féroce de rendre un dernier hommage à son bébé. Edward cria à Carlisle de venir le rejoindre et ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour maintenir la jeune femme que rien au monde ne pouvait raisonner. Les deux hommes furent contraints de l'attacher à son lit.

Esmée leur criait de la laisser partir, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de la retenir prisonnière, qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir d'eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient de toutes façons, pas la comprendre. Carlisle avait beau savoir que c'était la douleur et la peine qui la faisaient parler de la sorte, ces mots le blessèrent tout de même. Aussi après s'être assuré que la jeune femme ne pourrait plus s'échapper, il alla s'isoler un peu dans le salon. Malheureusement pour lui, on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment seul et réfléchir quand Edward était dans les environs. Le jeune vampire avait pris place près de lui et respecta un moment son silence avant de prendre la parole.

- « Les sentiments humains ne disparaissent jamais vraiment, c'est toi-même qui ne cesse de le répéter » souffla-t-il.

- « Je sais, oui »

- « Sa réaction est normale »

- « Je le sais bien, mais elle est dangereuse. Dangereuse pour elle comme pour nous »

- « Nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait » lui assura Edward.

- « Je sais » souffla Carlisle « Je le sais mais ça n'en reste pas moins douloureux… »

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Carlisle n'aimait pas voir Esmée souffrir. Déjà quand elle était humaine, il faisait tout son possible pour lui rendre le sourire quand son moral était au plus bas. Alors il supportait extrêmement mal les douleurs physiques et mentales qu'il lui avait infligé depuis qu'il l'avait recueillit, doutant même à plusieurs reprises d'avoir fait le bon choix. Pour le moment, ni Edward ni Esmée n'avait éprouvé de regret concernant leurs transformations. Il leur avait ouvert les portes d'une nouvelle vie qui semblait leur convenir. Mais Carlisle vivait toujours dans la crainte qu'un jour on lui reproche ce qu'il avait fait. Il le craignait deux fois plus maintenant qu'Esmée avait rejoint leur rang. Il redoutait surtout que la jeune femme ne le regrette si tôt après sa transformation. Car le mal était fait désormais et plus encore que sa disparition, le vampire craignait de perdre l'affection que la jeune femme lui avait jusqu'alors porté.

C'est pour être un peu plus rassuré à ce sujet qu'il décida, une fois la nuit venue d'aller en discuter avec la principale intéressée. Esmée semblait s'être calmée. Elle se tenait parfaitement immobile sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le visage impassible. Elle n'avait pas répondu quand il avait frappé à la porte, mais Carlisle s'était tout de même permis d'entrer. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'elle continue à lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé. D'un pas calme, il s'approcha de son lit, tira la chaise et pris place près d'elle. Seuls les yeux de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers lui.

- « Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir dû vous infliger cela » commença-t-il avec douceur « Il faut que vous compreniez que cela était nécessaire. »

- « C'était mon fils » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse.

- « Je le sais et c'est pourquoi votre réaction ne m'a ni étonné, ni choqué. Vous aviez toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir nous échapper. »

Esmée s'en retourna alors à la contemplation du plafond. Carlisle soupira.

- « Puis-je vous détacher maintenant ? Me promettez-vous de ne plus chercher à partir ? »

- « Je ne savais pas que j'étais devenue votre prisonnière ! »

- « Vous ne l'êtes pas » répondit Carlisle en tâchant de ne pas lui montrer combien cette simple phrase avait pu le blesser « Si notre compagnie ne vous plait pas, vous aurez toute la liberté de nous quitter une fois que nous vous aurons fait quitter la ville, je vous le promets. »

Esmée soupira alors et hocha la tête. Le vampire comprit alors qu'elle ne chercherait plus à partir et il en fut soulagé. Il n'aimait pas la garder séquestrée ainsi. Aussi se hâta-t-il de défaire les liens solides qu'Edward et lui avaient utilisés. La jeune femme se releva alors et avec souplesse s'installa en tailleurs sur le lit. Elle frotta un moment ses poignets, par réflexes car elle ne ressentait pas de douleur. Elle évita un moment le regard de Carlisle avant de finalement relever le visage vers lui. Elle avait l'air sincèrement peinée et désolée.

- « Je suis navrée d'avoir été si dure » lui souffla-t-elle.

- « Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Je comprends tout à fait votre chagrin et l'indignation que vous avez ressentie. Cependant, vous êtes morte aux yeux de tous ses gens, votre retour aurait été une catastrophe. Sans compter que vous êtes encore trop jeune pour résister à tant d'humain vulnérables et rassemblées en un même lieu … »

- « Je sais que vous avez raison » reprit la jeune femme « Mais… J'aurais tant voulu voir mon petit James une toute dernière fois ! »

Un sanglot souleva alors sa poitrine et se mua en gémissement. Gênée, Esmée baissa les yeux. Carlisle tendit alors sa main pour prendre la sienne en guise de soutien.

- « Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

- « Tout ce que vous voulez ! » lui assura Carlisle avec bienveillance.

- « Pensez vous que… Si j'étais morte ce jour là… J'aurais pu le rejoindre ? »

Elle parlait de son fils, Carlisle le savait parfaitement et la question était délicate. Le vampire était loin de connaitre la vérité sur la vie, la mort et tout ce qui tournait autour de ces questions spirituelles. Mais avoir été le fils d'un homme d'église lui avait tout de même enseigné certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas oubliées.

- « Pour être tout à fait franc avec vous Esmée » commença-t-il après un court instant de réflexion « Je ne suis sûr de rien concernant toutes ces questions, mais il est dit dans les Ecritures que le suicide est un péché mortel qui conduit droit en Enfer tandis que votre fils a sans doute rejoint le Paradis et ses anges. »

La jeune femme releva alors la tête et vint plonger son regard dans le sien. Un regard si profond que Carlisle s'y perdit un moment.

- « C'est vrai » murmura-t-elle « Vous avez raison… Alors, je crois que tout a été fait pour le mieux »

L'estomac du docteur se serra en la voyant esquisser un faible sourire.

- « Si je n'ai aucune chance de rejoindre mon fils où qu'il soit désormais, alors c'est auprès de vous que je veux être » souffla-t-elle.

Carlisle lui rendit son sourire et serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

- « Ma situation n'a rien de facile et je suis encore submergée par le chagrin mais… Mais je n'ai pas oublié la déclaration que vous m'avez faite cette nuit là et bien que vous ne l'ayez pas réitérée, j'ai la faiblesse de croire qu'elle est toujours d'actualité… »

- « Esmée, je… »

Le vampire était sous le choc. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'elle puisse lui parler si librement. Et malgré la timidité que l'on sentait poindre dans sa voix et qu'on devinait dans son regard, elle avait le courage de lui parler ainsi.

- « Non, Carlisle, je vous en prie ne dites rien. Laissez-moi finir… C'est assez gênant comme ça… » le coupa-t-elle visiblement assez mal à l'aise « Vous savez, il n'y a pas beaucoup de raison qui poussent une femme déjà mariée à chercher autant la compagnie d'un autre homme. J'ai aimé passé du temps avec vous, j'ai aimé apprendre à mieux vous connaître et à de très nombreuses reprises j'ai regretté de n'être plus une jeune fille à marier. Vous avez tellement de qualités, Carlisle ! Vous avez un tel sens des convenances … Et je sais que, si tous ses malheurs ne m'étaient pas arrivés… jamais vous ne vous seriez déclaré. Jamais vous n'auriez rien tenté pour me séduire… »

La jeune femme marqua alors un petit temps de pause. Carlisle restait suspendu à ses lèvres attendant la fin de ses explications avec impatience. Il avait tellement hâte de savoir enfin ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette situation, de lui, de ce « eux » dont il rêvait…

- « Edward m'a confié que vous redoutiez que je ne vous reproche ma transformation. » reprit-elle alors d'un ton plus sérieux « N'ayez crainte, cela ne se produira pas. »

Cette simple phrase fit un bien fou à Carlisle et laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

-« Ma vie n'était pas heureuse avant, ma seule joie m'a été cruellement arrachée. Je suis convaincue qu'il n'y a que vers vous désormais que je puisse me tourner pour espérer trouver un peu le bonheur dont j'ai tant envie. Enfin, si vous acceptez toujours de me l'accordez… » termina alors Esmée, hésitante.

Carlisle se mit alors à sourire, entièrement soulagé et touché encore plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire par cette femme qui se tenait devant lui et remettait tous ses espoirs entre ses mains et qui le regardait maintenant avec inquiétude.

Il avait tant rêvé de cet instant qu'il lui parut étrangement irréel. Pourtant, lorsque son visage se pencha vers le sien, il n'avait désormais plus que des certitudes et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ses années : une femme à aimer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Leur maison de Forks était devenue bien calme, presque triste depuis que leurs enfants étaient partis.

Rosalie et Emmett profitaient de leur cinquième voyage de noces, Alice et Jasper avaient eu aussi eu envie de se retrouver un peu seuls quand à Edward et Bella… Ils profitaient pleinement du temps passé ensemble pour visiter le Canada. Leur grande maison était désormais vide de toutes agitations et même si cela faisait du bien de temps en temps, le joyeux brouhaha de tout ce petit monde manquait à Carlisle.

Et encore plus à Esmée.

Assise sur une balancelle que l'on avait fait construire dans le jardin, elle se balançait doucement d'un air absent. Elle n'avait pas réagit quand il était venu la rejoindre, esquissant juste un sourire quand il avait prit sa main dans la sienne et l'avait portée à ses lèvres. Ils se balancèrent ainsi un moment avant que finalement, elle ne se tourne vers lui. Une certaine tristesse brillait dans ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas réellement malheureuse. Le fait de savoir sa tribu loin d'elle pendant un temps incertain l'avait toujours rendue mélancolique. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Bella étaient finalement les enfants que la Nature n'avait pas voulus lui accorder et son instinct de mère était pleinement actif.

- « Tu sais bien qu'ils sont grands » souffla Carlisle avec un sourire amusé « Et surtout qu'ils ne partent jamais longtemps. »

- « Oui, mais je trouve la maison si triste sans eux… »

- « Je trouve aussi… »

Délicatement, il passa sa main autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle vint blottir sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il était rare que le couple manifeste son affection quand leurs enfants étaient là. Même quand il n'y avait encore qu'Edward, ils avaient toujours été discrets et réservés. Mais l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait fait que se renforcer au fils des ans et des épreuves qu'ils avaient connues ensemble et cela les avaient rendus plus fort.

Leur déménagement en catimini de Chicago, au milieu de la nuit, comme s'ils étaient des voleurs, l'adaptation d'Esmée dans leur nouvelle vie, le besoin d'indépendance d'Edward et son départ comme son retour, les premiers meurtres d'Esmée… tant de choses avaient rythmées leurs vies au cours de ses dernières années. Mais Carlisle ne s'en plaignait pas. Jamais, il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant que depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie. Et quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ce qui arrivait rarement, il ne perdait pas une occasion de lui montrer combien il l'aimait et combien elle était importante pour lui. Et elle le lui rendait bien.

Cependant, il la sentait perdue dans ses pensées, un peu inquiète, comme si elle n'osait pas lui parler de quelque chose. C'était ridicule car elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait tout lui confié, qu'il pouvait tout entendre et qu'il avait déjà montré à de très nombreuses reprises qu'il serait toujours un soutien pour elle.

Il posa alors sa main sur son magnifique visage glacé et releva son menton à l'aide de ses doigts. Les yeux d'Esmée se plongèrent alors dans les siens et il lui offrit un sourire confiant.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

- « Je voudrais retourner à Chicago » souffla-t-elle alors d'un air grave « Juste quelques jours… Je voudrais simplement y retourner ».

Carlisle n'eut alors pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

Nous étions en 2020 et cela faisait cent ans que son fils était mort.

C'est ainsi que le voyage se décida. N'ayant pas besoin de beaucoup d'affaire, les bagages furent rapidement prêts et dans les heures qui suivirent, Esmée et Carlisle arpentaient les routes dans leur voiture la plus puissante en direction de Chicago.

Carlisle se souvenait combien le voyage dans le sens contraire avait été long et difficile. Cent ans après, il constatait que le retour était bien moins dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Seule Esmée gardait cet air pensif et triste. Concentrée sur la route qui défilait à vive allure sous ses yeux, elle restait muette et Carlisle respectait son besoin de silence. Ce voyage revêtait des allures de pèlerinage et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui viendrait rompre le fil des pensées de la femme qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue où tous les deux avaient vécus cette année là, ils furent surpris par tous les changements qui s'y étaient opérés. Bien sûr, ils savaient que les choses n'avaient pas pu rester comme dans leur souvenir, mais un tel bouleversement en l'espace d'un siècle leur fit tout de même un choc. Lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé un hôtel et posé leurs affaires dans la petite chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée, ils décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu dans ses rues qu'ils avaient connues étroites, sombres et cahotante. Désormais, où qu'ils posent le regard, des buildings, des grands magasins, des bureaux avaient remplacé les vieilles maisons et les charmantes demeures. Les rues fourmillaient de monde et de voitures. La vie semblait aller bien plus vite qu'à l'époque. Esmée serra un peu plus fort la main de Carlisle, ce dernier l'enlaça alors à la taille.

Ils prirent leur temps pour marcher sans autre but que celui de découvrir la ville qui avait remplacé leur petite banlieue tranquille où tout le monde se connaissait, où il était si dur de conserver un secret. Désormais, Carlisle trouvait tout cela froid et impersonnel. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être parti et appréciait d'autant plus le calme qui régnait aux alentours de leur maison à Forks.

Quand ils eurent marché suffisamment longtemps pour s'habituer à l'endroit, Esmée prit les devants et tenant la main de Carlisle fermement serrée dans la sienne, elle l'entraina vers le seul endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visité.

Le cimetière était le lieu qui avait le moins changé. Il était bien sûr, plus vaste que dans le souvenir qu'ils en gardaient tous deux, et surtout bien plus moderne. Les nouvelles tombes détonnaient à côté des plus anciennes dont les noms et les épitaphes disparaissaient à cause du temps et de l'usure.

Carlisle sentit sa compagne se raidir et étouffer un sanglot. Il lui prit la taille et posa un baiser sur son front.

- « Prends tout le temps qu'il te faudra » lui murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Esmée hocha la tête et ferma un court instant les yeux. Puis, elle lui offrit un faible sourire et ses doigts toujours solidement enlacés aux siens, elle s'avança dans les allées, le gravier crissant sous leurs pas. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les allées les plus anciennes du cimetière, les moins bien entretenues aussi et ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à trouver la tombe qu'il recherchait.

Comme elle semblait petite et fragile, la tombe de James Baldwin à côté des imposants blocs de marbres qui l'entouraient. Elle était simple, bâtie dans une pierre blanche, sans ornement particulier. La simplicité, tout comme Esmée l'aurait voulu.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla d'ailleurs devant le petit autel et se recueillit en silence. Carlisle recula d'un pas, respectant ce moment qui ne lui appartenait pas. Son regard erra un peu jusqu'à trouver une pierre sur laquelle le nom d'Andrew Baldwin était gravé. Il était mort une vingtaine d'année plus tôt. Carlisle ne ressentit rien en voyant son nom gravé dans le marbre. C'était dans l'ordre des choses et il avait depuis longtemps oublié la colère et le mépris que cet homme avait pu lui inspiré le temps où il l'avait connu. Dans une moindre mesure, il avait participé à son bonheur actuel…

- « Tu as vu ? » souffla alors Esmée qui s'était relevée et qui était venu se placer à ses côtés. « Il s'est rapidement remarié… »

Et tandis que Carlisle lisait effectivement le nom d'une illustre inconnue sur le même caveau, il sentit la main douce et délicate de sa compagne glisser sur son bras et venir retrouver sa place dans la sienne.

- « Il a eut d'autres enfants sans doute… » poursuivit-elle alors tandis que son regard se posait sur un vase dont les fleurs fraîches indiquaient une visite récente.

- « Tu le regrettes ? » demanda Carlisle avec une pointe d'anxiété.

A moins que cela ne fût de la jalousie.

- « Pas le moins du monde ! » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton presque joyeux « Je sais désormais qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il me fallait… »

Carlisle la regarda alors en souriant et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Puis, Esmée se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le lieu où reposait son enfant.

- « Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui » murmura-t-elle.

- « Je le sais »

- « Et je pense que j'y penserais toujours mais… L'avoir auprès de moi aurait été incompatible avec la vie que je mène avec toi, celle qui me rend heureuse… »

Carlisle la regarda alors d'un air surpris, elle se tourna vers lui avait un curieux sourire aux lèvres bien que ses yeux soient teinté d'une vieille tristesse.

- « J'ai commencé à tomber amoureuse de toi bien avant de lui donner naissance » commença-t-elle « Et même si ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas à l'époque, j'aurais fini par me tourner vers toi. Je t'aurais choisi à Andrew, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu me fascinais, même si au fond de moi quelque chose me poussait à te craindre. J'avais la certitude pourtant que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal et j'avais raison… »

Carlisle voulu alors parler mais elle le fit taire d'un simple regard.

- « J'aurais donc fini par quitter mon mari pour toi, mais jamais je n'aurais abandonné mon enfant. Tu n'aurais jamais voulu le transformer et c'est normal… Je serais alors restée seule et misérable. »

Elle lança un dernier regard triste à la petite tombe blanche.

- « Le prix à payer pour être heureuse a été si lourd, si douloureux et j'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à connaitre ceci mais… Le destin en a voulu autrement et pas un seul instant je ne regrette d'être resté auprès de toi » lui confia-t-elle.

Carlisle hocha la tête.

- « Et puis, tu m'as offert une famille et des enfants… » lança-t-elle en souriant.

Le vampire lui rendit son sourire.

- « Quelle femme ne serait pas heureuse après tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau Carlisle ne pu s'empêcher de se réjouir.

Leur vie était aussi parfaite qu'elle pouvait l'être. Et il ne demandait désormais rien de plus.


End file.
